Bloody Rose
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: Shikamaru is a vampire. He ends up falling for a human girl Temari, who has the sweetest blood he has ever smelt. He wants the blood yet wants her alive. But other vampires have a different story. Can he protect her? Rated T for safety.
1. Fate is Cruel

**Chappie 1!! Well here's a new story. I'll still be working on Poverty and Riches and try to get over my writer's block for Revenge till the end. Warning maybe OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Fate is Cruel**

**Shika's P.O.V.**

I hated this school. I liked it better back in the past. Oh right. No one gets that. I'm a vampire. I've been alive for centuries. Since the Renaissance era. You know where Shakespeare wrote his plays and art was appreciated. It was better then. I sighed. I looked about 17. I was in my Junior year of high school...again. I was a genius with an IQ over 600. I mean, I know so much more than other people do. In fact, My IQ was probably over 1000.

It didn't matter though. I was alone in this awful world. There was very few of my kind. If I ran into one they were usually insane. Some weren't. Some even co-existed with humans like me. Except they drank animal blood and I drank human blood still. I usually went to blood banks and stole bags of blood but sometimes a human's blood smells way too sweet and I attack. I hate killing people yet I enjoy the reward.

I faintly remembering being a new-born vampire, known as young-lings. I was being chased by a pure-blood vampire. They are the only ones who can turn humans into vampires. She ended up cornering me and had bit my neck. I remember the burning. It felt as if I was on fire. I wanted to die right there and then. I wish I did, but instead of devouring me, she left me there. I still remember her saying _All humans deserve this wonderful fate. Do good my young-ling. Oh and have fun with the transformation. It hurts._She then started laughing and had run away before a hunter could catch her. After I had fully changed, I was scared and recognized a lot more vampires than normal.

See, every species has a different aura. Regular humans have a bright red, sweet humans (the ones vampires can't resist sucking their blood) have a dark red one, vampires have a sliver glint, and animals usually have a green or white aura. I never knew if other things could see the auras like vampires. I didn't ask anyone because I would sound insane. Especially in the medieval times. They would think I was a crazy witch. They thought all the vampire attacks were witch attacks. Imbeciles.

I saw my three very best friends. I forgot to mention another aura. It is black. That is a human with horrible blood. I tried to find these to be my so called 'friends' so I wouldn't be tempted to devour them. Their names were Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Chouji Akimichi. I hadn't planned on telling them I was a vampire but they saw me in an ally devouring a woman's blood. She was way too sweet to ignore. They thought it was cool and asked every time a new student had entered the classroom, what aura they had. I thought it was troublesome.

Oh and they liked hearing about all the stuff that happened that no one knows about. Like in World War II. Hitler decided to start the Holocaust because when he was younger, all the kids made fun of him and they happened to be Jews (didn't actually happen, sorry if anyone feels offended). They thought it was funny.

I haven't found one person who hasn't smelt like her. I knew her after I went through transformation. She was in love with me before I met that cruel fate and I was in love with her. We were engaged. She saw me clumsily walking down the dirt path and immediately hugged me. The scent of her blood over-powered me. Before I knew what I was doing I bit her. I basically sucked every drop of blood out of her. I felt horrible after wards. I never fell in love again. I hope I won't.

" Yo! Shikamaru! We are getting a new student today...can you tell us her aura?" Naruto whispered. I nodded my head in response. I was nervous. I always was with new students.

" Ok class. We have a new student today. She is from Suna and has two brothers. Her name is Temari Sabaku No. Please give her a nice welcome...not too nice though boys." The teacher glared at the boys in this class. Then continued. " Temari, enter."

I caught my breath. She was breathtaking. Her blood...it was an oasis in a desert. It was type O but with a sweeter smell. I went rigid and my friends instantly knew that her aura was a dark red. That's not her aura though.

Her aura is one I have never seen before. It was the color of a bloody rose. It was such a heavenly scent. I wanted to melt. I've herd of this aura from other vampires. They said it was the sweetest scent in the whole world, none any sweeter. I thought it would never happen, but here she is. My friends were holding me back secretly. I wanted no needed her blood. I wanted to bit her neck and suck every drop out, yet I didn't because I wanted her alive with me so I could drown in her scent.

" Hi. I'm Temari." She waved awkwardly. God I needed her.

" Temari take a seat next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru raise your hand." I slowly lifted my hand, hoping I wouldn't do anything rash. Please, because I'd have to kill everyone in this room except my friends of course because they knew. She sat down next to me and smiled.

She then looked away and started taking out necessities she needed for English, including a famous play by Shakespeare: _Romeo and Juliet_.

A line fit us in there. _" A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life". _I would end her life, and after that end mine.

Fate is absolutely cruel to me.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**How did yall like the first chapter? I'm going to try my best. Oh and most of my stories will be referred to Shakespeare because I think he is an awesome play writer. One of my favorites. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	2. Talking to Attacks

**Chappie 2!! This one Shika talks to his friends and an attack shows up. Warning maybe OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Talking to attacks **

It was lunch time. Course I don't eat the food they supply. I have a thermos with blood in it and say its water. I was sitting with my friends when she entered the room. I could tell even when she was on the other side of the cafeteria. I flinched. Naruto looked at me worriedly. Kiba looked around the room and sniffed. Chouji just put hand on my shoulder, trying to hold me back.

" What aura does she have? It has to be the dark red. I mean you can barely hold yourself back." Chouji said.

" No. It's not the dark red. It's a bloody rose color. I have heard the other vampires talk about it. It's supposed to be the sweetest blood ever. It's rare. Only two people have it every century. One was already killed by my best vampire friend. He died though shortly after. So this must be the second. Of course fate brings it to me." I sighed.

" Dude, she is coming over. I think she wants to-"

" Hi. Umm you guys already met me. Can I just grab that seat on the end over there? I can't find another seat to sit at." The girl with the heavenly scent asked. My friends looked at me. They didn't want to say yes when I might not be able to handle it. I nodded yes and she sat down. They continued talking. She was eating a caesar salad and my eyes couldn't leave her form. I wanted to ask so many questions. Why did she move here? Where are your brothers? Do you have any other siblings? What was your past like? Do you have a boyfriend? They just keep popping up in my head, it was really annoying.

She was fidgeting and kept glancing at me. I guess my stare was making her uncomfortable. I looked away. I was trying to figure out what my friends were talking about when Temari suddenly left. I didn't want her to leave. I loved her scent. I got up and followed her.

" Shikamaru where are you going?" Naruto yelled after me.

" Somewhere. I need to do something." They looked at me and shrugged their shoulders and continued on with what ever they were saying earlier.

I saw her walking into the forest behind the school. Why does she want to go here? I saw her sit down and look up. I guess she was looking at the sky or something. I sat down next to her.

She looked over at me amazed. " What do you need?" That's all she had to say to me?

" I wanted to hang out. I was being rude earlier." I was trying to be polite. I had just realized we were alone. The urge to bite her grew even more. I took a small breath. I didn't need to breathe exactly. I couldn't not breathe forever though. I had to or I would die. Taking small bits of air helped minimize the urge.

" Oh...so your Shikamaru. I hear a lot of girls say your cute, smart, sweet, and lazy. Your all they want to talk about." She rolled her eyes like she was annoyed by it but the smile on her lips showed me that she wasn't.

I smiled back at her. " Don't worry. I hate them. They don't understand what I truly am." I looked at my hands and I grew sad. I have killed so many with these hands. It's like I'm a blood thirsty monster and here I am tempting myself all over again. I felt her hand on my shoulder. I stiffened.

She smiled a sad smile. " It's ok. Your not that bad. I bet your past isn't that rough." I smiled.

" Thanks...but my past is worse than anyone could ever know." I looked away. Think about it. I'm centuries old and have been alone pretty much the whole time. Through the entire time I've been a vampire, I've killed probably thousands or millions of people.

" It can't be as bad as mine. I watched my whole family suffer." I glanced up at her face. She was silently crying. I could tell she was trying to hold back the rest of the tears.

" What happened? I mean....you don't need to say anything." I didn't want to pry information from this unique, captivating woman.

" Thanks. I think your the first person to ever say that. My brothers weren't allowed to go to this school. The office told us there was no room for their grade levels. So they went to the school down the road. I stayed because I wanted to be in the music program they have here. I play guitar and piano. Apparently, I'm very good."

I just learned a few things about her. I liked it. I wanted to learn more. Maybe learn how her blood tastes in my mouth.....no. I'm not learning that. " Oh maybe you could play for me one time. I love the piano, how many songs do you know?"

" A few. River flows in you by Yiruma, Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright, Every time by Britney Spears, and a few more. Do you know any of those?"

" Actually, I know all of them. I really like the ones by Yiruma and Rufus. They calm me." Of course I knew them. Have you heard my age?

" Oh wow. Usually no one ever knows those. That's cool. Hey do you hear that?"

I listened. It was moving from the bushes. I knew what it was. A vampire. He/she smelt her blood. They wanted it by the sounds of their pace. I could tell they hadn't fed for awhile. If vampires don't eat, they either go insane or grow fidgety. This one happened to be fidgety, thank god. I also assumed it was a male by the scent. Women have a more rosy scent and this defiantly wasn't rosy. He had entered the clearing, his eyes trained on Temari.

He wouldn't dare touch her while I'm around. He looked at me and his thoughts clicked together. He knew I was a vampire and he was furious. I guess he thought I was trying to have her blood and immediately he went to territory mode.

Territory mode is dangerous. Ok think about it this way. A vampire is in love with a mortal who has sweet blood. They are together in a sense. Another vampire comes along and also wants the mortal. The vampire either leaves the mortal alone or fights for them. Of course, if the two vampires fight, the fight is usually to the death. I could just tell that he wasn't going to walk away. I mean after all she has the bloody rose aura.

I hissed at him. Showing my fangs. Warning him if he tried anything I'd fight. He glared and trained his eyes on her. I growled at him. I was trying to get through his head that she was mine....in a sense. He lunged at her. I wasn't quick enough.

He had grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to a tree. As he was doing this I heard her wrist snap and she let out an agonized cry.

" Shut up or I'll break every bone in your body." He kept on with his nasty task.

He was about to bite her neck when I punched him and sent him flying through trees. She looked at me like what the fuck is going? Fear, questions, and anger were evident in her eyes. The other vampire got up and looked at me, shooting daggers at me.

" Get away from her! I'm fucking hungry!" He screamed at me. He hit me in the gut and shot me all the way to the school building. Thankfully only my friends saw and helped me up.

" Whoa. What's happening Shikamaru?" Kiba exclaimed.

" Vampire...attack...trying...to...get....her.....blood....." I breathed out. I ran back to the forest and saw her laying on the ground. She looked so close to death. I could hear her pulse faint in my ears. The vamp was gaining on her. Again, he was close to biting her neck, but I stopped him.

I had pulled him back and kicked him. He stood up but Naruto already had a vampire gun to his head. Only vampires have these guns. I gave each one of my friends one just in case. Only Naruto had his at all times. Vampire guns can only kill vampires by the way. Oh and humans can't detect them, even with the metal detectors. If a human is close to finding one, it instantly turns invisible. The reason my friends can see and hold them is because I told them. Once they know, they can see it or work it.

Naruto shot him in the head and black blood spilled to the ground. His lifeless body now was just sitting against a tree. I ran to Temari.

" We need to get her to a hospital..now."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**The first vampire attack. I think that was one of the first fights I have ever written. Sorry if it's horrible. Oh and Temari doesn't know about vampires, she thinks they don't exist and are mythical creatures. Just wanted to clear that up. Thanks for reading and please review! Au revoir~  
**


	3. A Bond Created

**Chappie 3! Hospital scene and Temari figures out his secret! Warning maybe OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius.** **And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. **  
** ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Bond Created  
**

The only way we made it to the hospital in time was because of my Lamborghini. It was a black with leather seats inside. Everything was almost brand new. I keep it in prime condition, no one would ever think I have had the car for about 50 years. It looks like I just bought it though.

Anyways. We ran inside the emergency room, checked her in, and she went into immediate surgery. And you know what? Time passed by _extremely _slow. I could faintly catch the smell of her blood. I knew she was going to live, her heartbeat told me. I could hear it beating in my ears. I was so damn worried and I didn't even know why.

I never knew her before today. I have never seen her. I have never smelt her. I have no connections with this girl yet I care about her possibly more than my dead fiancee. Which was really weird because I knew her my whole human life. Now this girl shows up and I already have a blown out fight with a vampire trying to protect her from dying.

I could only imagine her lifeless form. Pale white, her eyes dull with a glassy look, lips partly open, warm crimson sweet blood flowing down from her many wounds, her heartbeat turning into nothing but a whisper, her last breath breathed out of those rosy lips....

I shook my head violently. No can't think about it. That will just make me even more worried. Stupid brain.

" Are you Shikamaru Nara?" I nodded my head yes. " You can go see Temari now. She is sleeping. Everything is fine. You don't need to worry. I just need to ask what do you mean to Temari? Like family or friend."

I thought for a minute. Lying would be best right now for this situation. " I'm her boyfriend. We've been together for awhile."

" Very well." I wonder how long awhile was to me compared to her. I have to tell her about the attack and what him and me truly are. Troublesome.

I opened the door and saw her laying there. She had been in a coma when we brought her here. The doctor assured us that she would wake up in a few hours. She started shifting and I walked closer to her. She mumbled something incoherant to my ears. '' Hey" I wanted to talk to her, maybe it would help wake her up.

" I'm sorry for getting you into this. I attract others just like me. I probably brought him to you. Or maybe it was your sweet scent. I don't know. Everyone is worried about you. Kiba, Naruto and Chouji I mean. They really aren't your friends but they still care. They know too. I'm hoping maybe you'll know and won't freak out. I know I'm scary...I know very well that you might run away from me and never return. Truthfully, I hate the thought of you leaving...and I don't even know you. Why can't I be normal and not attract troublesome things?"

I saw her slowly opening her eyes. She looked around for a minute. I'm guessing everything was blurry. She sat straight up. " Why am I in this place?" She looked at me and narrowed her eyes into a glare. " What the hell happened there? I deserve answers and why he attacked me."

I knew she was right but part of me was saying don't tell her. " Your in the hospital because he beat you up pretty bad. I brought you here and you got better. Heading anywhere else, you would've died. What happened was that someone or should I say something attacked you. I know you deserve answers and as for why he attacked you, I have theories." She sat there astounded. I guess she was thinking I wasn't going to answer her.

" Well I'm leaving. I hate hospitals they are too clean and bring back terrifying memories..." I had no clue what she meant but when I was going to ask her, she completely changed the subject. " I want answers. Now."

I sighed. " Fine troublesome woman. What's your first question?" This would be easier than saying everything and her finding out pieces of information she didn't need.

" How did you learn to fight like that?" That's what she was worried about?

" Years of practicing." Lots and lots of years defiantly. Maybe hundreds.

" Ok. Why did he attack me?"

" He either wanted to get to me for someting or smelt..your scent. I'm betting on reason number 2."

She stared at me numbly. " Scent? How...would he be able....?" Here is where the truth enters.

" He is a vampire. I'm guessing about 50 years old. He was still very young, couldn't control his thirst. He smelt your scent. As in your blood. He wanted it, henceforth the attack." I knew it was coming.

" Vampires? Those don't exist. I am not a 5 year old that can be bought with stories."

" Do you want proof woman? Have you evere heard the myth where vampires have black blood?" She nodded her head. I grabbed a knife and walked over to the seat next to her. I scraped my arm just barely. I guess she was expecting red blood but instead the obsidian blood seeped down my arm and she blanched.

" Your-a-a-a vamp...ire?" I coulde sense the fear in her voice. I knew she was scared. I got up to leave (after I cleaned my arm and bandaged it) when she said no. " I want....do you drink...human...blood?"

I sighed (again). " Can't we leave that question out?"

Her look said hell no. " If you tell me, I won't scream."

" You wouldn't dare...and why would you scream?"

" I would say that I have no clue who you were and that you tried to rape me. Therefore the screaming could occur." She smiled confidently.

" Your smarter than I thought you were. The problem with that though is I could cover your mouth and kill you instantly. I couldn't though because I feel a connection to you. A connection so strong that I'd protect you no matter what. If you died then I would just to make sure you cross to the next world safely." I was surprised by what I said. I was being blunt. Something I never was.

She was defiantly surprised. I could tell she still had many questions. The only question she wants answered though is one I'd rather not answer. " Do you drink human blood or not?"

I shrugged my shoulders and acted impassive. She reached for the knife and sliced it across her neck, not too deep though. She knew if I drank her blood, her question would be answered. I had to refrain myself from sinking my pointed fangs into her skin. Drinking her sweet tasting blood. I licked my lips and took a step forward. I stopped. I had to stop, I could kill her.

She stood up slowly and walked slow cautious steps. Soon enough she was right in front of me. Her neck where the cut was, was facing me. I held my breath. She whispered in my ear " Just a little bite. It won't hurt me. Not like anything would happen to us. Just don't drink too much. Ok?"

She was so damn close. I bent my mouth down towards her neck...I couldn't....wouldn't...I gave in.

I bit her. And you know what? I was in heaven. In fact, she loved it. She was moaning. Her blood was...I don't even know how to describe it. It was to good to even put in words. All I knew was that I didn't no couldn't stop.

" Shika...maru....taking....too....much...." I reluctantly pulled away and licked my lips.

" Sorry..I won't do it again."

" No. We can again. Just not soon. We don't have to do anything right?" She questioned.

" Nothing like sex or anything. Everything will be fine.'' I brushed my thumb over her scar on the neck. My bite healed it and left a scar. I think I was in love with her.

She nodded her head. " I need to lay down. Go home. I'll see you later." She lightly kissed me on the lips and went to the bed.

It was a few hours later when I explained to my friends what had happened with her. They looked at me shocked. I guess they were surprised I actually kept her alive.

" Shikamaru don't you understand what you did with her?" Kiba asked.

I shook my head no. Naruto and Chouji looked at each other and glanced at Kiba. They responded stimulously. " I don't get it Kiba." Dumbasses.

" You created a bond with her. As in you can't get away from her and vampires are more attracted to her. As in she is in danger as we speak."

Shit. Maybe I am the dumbass.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is chappie 3. Did you like it? I didn't, talking to my boyfriend as I type :). Thanks for reading and please review! **


	4. Surprise! He's Back!

**Chappie 4! Shika starts thinking about his bond with Temari and a new vamp enters! Warning maybe OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others. In this chappie, the bond stuff Shika looks up I found on various websites on Google.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Surprise! He's back!**

I laid on my bed thinking about the early events. I could still taste her blood in my mouth. Why did her fragrance have to be so delicious? The worst part was I _had _to see her. Problem was I didn't know where she lived, who she lived with, or if I was a stalker if I climbed through her window. It used to be romantic but now I wasn't too sure. Why does the world have to change? It was so much easier and less...complicated a hundred years back.

I sighed for the thousandth time today. How come I missed her? All I did was bite her. Once. I didn't meant to create a bond. I didn't even understand the meaning of bonds. I'd have to look it up. I took out my black dell laptop and clicked on the internet. This is probably the only way I would be able to find out as much as I can.

I went on one website and it said bonds, if created, lead to true love. Doubt it. One said she would be my servant. Defiantly am skeptical. One said that the bond created a link between the human and the vampire. The link would let one of them feel what the other is feeling. That is just wow.

I slumped back into my chair. Well I have theories...again. It's like that's all I can have. Never any answers. Troublesome world. I felt tired. Something I never felt. Of course I have never thought this much about one topic before in my life. My knowledge always gave me an answer. Sometimes simple sometimes not.

I looked at the clock. It was now 1:00am in the morning. An epiphany hit me. I could track her with my new bond link thing. What the hell am I supposed to call it? I gracefully jumped out of my window (didn't feel like using the door) and started walking north-west. I also read in one of the websites that with the bond, the vampire can track his umm servant lover type thing. God, I didn't even know what to call her. I swear this woman is very extremely troublesome.

I walked down an alley wondering where it was leading to. After turning on a few roads, I ended up in the richer part of town. I didn't know she was rich. I continued down the road. At the end of the road I saw a huge house.

It had two floors and the house had pearl white pillars holding up the roof to cover the front porch. Right above the black front door was a small balcony with a door and it looked like there was a little decoration hanging from the roof. From what it looked like there was two chimneys. There was five rooms on the top from the front view and four on the bottom (also from front view). Leading up to the porch was steps and on either side of the steps were small pedestals with lion statues on each of them. The house looked like it was made of brick and where the front door was it looked like a regular way the houses were made.

The yard was well kept and along the house was rose bushes, fully bloomed. The grass was cut down really low and there was an oak tree to the side. It looked way to fancy for her. She seemed like the girl who would live in an apartment building and was poor. How does she get the money? Probably her dad or mom. I stiffened. I smelt her blood. Why would I smell her blood inside the house?

I ran behind the house and looked at the top floor. It was coming from up there. I climbed the house (she had a white fence running up the side of the wall and roses were covering it). I peeked in the first window and saw a normal room. I climbed higher, the fragrance was getting stronger. I looked in the next window and saw her against the wall she had a few bruises and she was cut in a few places. There was another boy with red hair and light blue eyes with what looked like eye-liner around them. He also had bruises and cuts.

The other boy looked perfectly fine, he had some purple paint dripping from his face though. He was furious with the man towering over Temari. I opened the window slightly to hear what was happening.

" Dad! What the hell? Stop it! You said you would stop! You said no more hitting or yelling at them. I'm not perfect just stop!" That was the one with the paint.

" Kankuro shut the fuck up! They are **worthless** beings and shouldn't be here." He looked at the redhead. " Gaara, your a fucking murderer. It was your fault your mom died. Remember that. Your a _monster _who doesn't deserve happiness." He then looked at Temari. Her eyes showed anger and fear. A strange combination nonetheless.

" You look like your deceased mother. Why would you torture me everyday? You remind me that she is gone and I'm stuck with _you. _Why can't you do anything right? I mean you got in the hospital on your first day? What the fuck! You insolent, fucking whore!" The man yelled at her. She flinched with every insult. " Now while I am gone, I want this whole house cleaned. Understood?" Temari nodded. " Good." He looked at the two boys.

" No helping your sister. She deserves this. I could make money with her. Send her somewhere that guys can buy her or something." He mumbled under his breath and exited the room. I breathed in slowly.

Temari stood up slowly, shaking. " You know we are helping you.'' Kankuro said. She just nodded. I heard a sniffle come from her.

" Don't cry. He is a bastard of a father. He doesn't deserve us." The redhead, Gaara replied. She was still cleaning up the broken glass, furniture, etc.

After an hour or two they finished and she went to her room. I looked in every room and saw her laying down on her bed. She looked so sad. I slowly opened the window and entered. For a vampire, I was really sly when it came to breaking in. " Hey."

She jumped slightly. " What are you doing here? Don't tell me you saw...." I acknowledged her by moving my yes. She looked away. I don't know why until I heard another sniffle. She stood up and walked over to me and hugged me tightly. She was holding onto me for dear life and was sobbing her heart out. I halted and slowly put my arms around her. I could hear her heartbeat, this wasn't the time.

I pulled her over to the bed and laid down next to her. I still had my arms around her and kept murmuring in her ear it was going to be ok and that I would protect her always. She finally fell asleep and I listened to her breathing. It was music to my ears. I breathed in her vanilla scent. I closed my eyes and was enjoying this moment. Pretty soon it was morning and I had to leave. I slowly started sitting up and was about to leave when I heard a faint voice say don't go.

I looked back at the bed and saw her looking straight at me. Her lids were half closed and her eyes looked tired. She still looked like she was sleeping. " I have to."

She glanced around for a bit. " You want blood don't you?" I gaped at her.

" How did you know?"

" Your eyes. When you aren't thirsty your eyes are a brown. When your thirsty they turn more of a red brown. I've never seen them this red before. Just go ahead. I'm fine with it." I swallowed. Stupid temptation. " Do I need to cut my neck again to make you drink my blood?"

I shook my head no. I went over to her and my mouth lingered at her neck. " Are you sure?" She nodded yes and had a small smile on her lips. I bit into her neck and she took a shuttered breath. It was the pain of my fangs sinking into her skin. I consumed her blood greedily. It still was the most divine taste I have ever had. She groaned in pleasure. I wonder why it felt good.

I let go of her. " How does it feel when I'm umm eating?" It would have been weird if I said sucking your blood.

" It feels so nice. I love the way it feels. I have no clue why though." She looked off into the distance.

" Ok. Thanks for yeah you know. I really have to go though, your umm dad and brothers yeah. I'll see you later." I lightly kissed her lips with mine and made my escape.

It was a few hours later and it was Sunday so no school. I felt panicky though, I had a feeling she was in trouble. I was at the food court in the mall with my best friends. They were talking about something with an action movie. I wasn't paying attention. My phone vibrated and I looked at the screen it was her. I excused myself and went to a quiet place.

" Hey. You ok?"

" Is this Shikamaru Nara?" It was a man's voice. It sounded familiar. Why would he have her phone? I immediately tracked the call and ran to the spot. Did I mention vampires can run the speed of light? Well they can.

I saw Temari and she was pissed off. A guy with white hair gelled back and his eyes gleamed a purple color. He was a freaking vampire. He wanted her blood. He is not getting her blood, that is my-forget it. He had her in a headlock and the phone to his ear.

" Yea this is him. Get your hands off of her now."

His laugh was sinister. " Where are you-ah there you are. Come on out." I walked out slowly. I needed to be wary. I swear I saw him before somewhere before.

" Who the hell are you? Get your hands off of her before I kill you." He laughed again.

" I can't believe you don't remember. I killed your so called 'father'. Now I am going to kill her and make you suffer more. I am going to suck down every drop of her blood." His fangs had a glint and they looked creepy.

Hatred filled my veins. He is back! I thought I killed him. " Aren't you going to tell her who I am?"

" Fuck off Hidan."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is chappie 4! I actually like this chapter. It has a lot of twist and turns. Never expected Hidan...or did you? I don't know anymore. It's about 1 in the morning so sorry about the suckish ending. Thanks for reading and please review! Au revoir~  
**


	5. Fighting Time

**Chappie 5! Wow Hidan is back! Dun dun dun. Warning maybe OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Fighting time  
**

" Fuck off? You mean fuck her? I wouldn't mind that one damn bit. You would have to leave though of course. Can I keep her Nara? She smells so...luscious." He licked his lips and she tried to get away. He just tightened his grip on her.

" No. You are not touching her."

" Do I need to kill you to get to her? Oh I have a deal. We will battle. If you win, you get her back and I leave with no hesitation. If I win, I keep her...and do whatever I want with her and you can't do anything about it." His face wore a cocky smile.

I thought about it. It could turn out bad....real bad. If he did win her, I wouldn't be able to help her, just listen to agonized screams. I would smell her blood no matter how far away I went and could never actually drink it. I shook my head. Then I just won't lose.

" Hey! I am not a trophy to be won! I'm a human being. I do not _deserve _this treatment." Temari yelled.

" Hey listen babe. Once I win you, you will be _my _prize. Understand? Now to make sure you don't try to snatch her and run away." He drew a design on the ground and said a few chants.

_From the ground where we once came,_

_I call on thee spirits_

_To bring forth a prison  
_

_A cage of time_

The ground started rumbling. One of the timers that had sand on one end and you flipped it over letting sand fall down to the second compartment, appeared. It was coming from the design he had drawn. Unluckily for me though, he had Temari on the design. Since she was there, she was now in a prison just like the chant said. Except sand was falling on her.

" Get me out of this thing!"

Hidan started chuckling. " Now the battle has a time limit. Shall we begin?"

See the problem with vampires fighting is that they can go on forever. We don't have needs like humans. We just need blood. Vampires can last two weeks without blood. And I doubt the timer would wait two weeks before we both went insane.

It had been a few hours. We had non-stop fighting and the sand was up to her waist. I would keep glancing over and every time it just got worse. At first it was ok. It was up to her ankles then knees but her waist? I know its not horrible, but it was still rising. If it reached her nose and mouth she was a goner.

He hit me in the gut. I doubled over and held my stomach. He had gotten better at fighting I'll tell you that. There was no way I was going to win unless I had more strength or if I was faster. Since I was on the ground I kicked his feet out from under him. He landed with an oof! I looked at Temari. It was up to her chest now. Was it rising faster now?

" Jackass! How dare you fucking push me to the ground. You little shit!" Hidan cursed at me.

Strategies just kept flying threw my head. They all had flaws and I needed a flawless plan. If he hit the prison...it would break...breaking it would lead....to her....freedom. I ran straight towards to the time cage. It was just above the nose now. I had to hurry or I would lose her.

" Come on Hidan. Come and get me you fucked up loser!" He growled at me and ran into me. Or tried too. I dodged his attack and he hit the glass. Thus breaking it. I smiled, my plan had worked and there was Temari on the ground coughing up sand. He looked back at me with hatred.

Then his eyes filled with cockiness again. He grabbed her and ran into the prison. He chanted again.

_Once a great help_

_Can only benefit now_

_Lock up and never open_

_Until I say so_

Pretty soon the prison had closed again. There was no sand in it since it emptied out. It was just the two of them. I snarled at him. He could only _smirk _at me. He pinned her to the wall of the dome. She was trying so hard to fight back. I couldn't do anything. I repeatedly hit the glass over and over. I had to get through but how? I needed force.

I heard her scream. I looked back at the two of them. He. Had. Bitten. **My**. Girl.

A storm had surged through me. New strength found me. She was still screaming and crying now. He was sucking her blood, way to greedily. I raged at him. I yelled every cuss word a him. I was scared of myself deep inside. I never have gotten this furious before at anyone. I punched straight threw the glass. He finally let go of her and let her fall to the floor. He looked at me wickedly.

" Have fun watching lover boy?" He chuckled. I grabbed him by the neck.

" You ever do that again bastard and I'll _torment_ you, I'll make sure you_ never_ die, I'll make sure you will live in **hell**." Venom and hatred flowing through my voice. He swallowed.

" Oh and you will never ever have her blood again. That is _mine._" Then I snapped his neck in half and threw him to the ground. I had to calm down before I got to her. I wouldn't handle her gently. I breathed in and out a few times and jogged over to her. She was deathly pale. That idiot drank too much. Now she would have to go to the hospital again. Her dad freaked out though when she went. I went to the next best place.

Chouji's.

I knocked on the door. He opened it and saw her in my arms. He sighed like this happened all the time, which it didn't. He took her away from me and laid her on the bed in the guestroom. He brought out an IV. " Get some blood bags, I'm pretty sure you know what type she is." I nodded and ran to the blood bank.

I sneaked into the back and grabbed about 10 bags. Didn't know how much she would need. I returned to find everything already set up and the IV already in her arm. I just needed the blood in the machine. Which Chouji did. I sat there for a few hours. She had enough blood now. Why wasn't she up?

" Umm...Shikamaru? Her brothers are here to see her. They want to know what happened." I closed my eyes. Just relax, think of the clouds.

" What the hell happened to her? She was already in the hospital two days ago! Now she needs a blood transfer? What the fuck happens when your around?"

I wanted to say Oh vampires attack her because of her sweet smelling blood so this one did and almost took her life. I saved it of course. Oh did I mention that I have drank her blood also? No that is not a good thing to say.

" See, a guy attacked her. He umm had stabbed her. The wound made her lost a lot of blood? She didn't like hospitals so we brought her here. This place is the next best thing." I hope they didn't see through the lie.

" Ok. That's...believable. I'm going to the bathroom be right back." Kankuro replied.

Gaara looked at me. As soon as Kankuro was gone he spoke. " What really happened Nara? There was no scar or wound so something else happened."

I was silent. I shrugged my shoulders. He doesn't need to know. He glared at me. " Fine. I'll believe the story for now but I will figure out."

Temari woke up about an hour after that. She looked lost. Then scared. I guess she remembered. After everyone vacated the room. She spoke to me.

" I don't...have a bond with him right? When he bit me, all I felt was pain. It wasn't enjoyable." She looked like she was going to cry. I went over to her and hugged her tight.

" I have no clue. I know you can have a bond with many vampires, but he died. So I'm not sure it applies here. Besides, if you did have a bond with him my bond would out rule his. I have bitten you more than once so our bond is stronger." She was silent as a grave.

" How did he die? I blacked out after he let go of me."

" I..umm..sort of snapped his neck in half." I put my hand behind my back and shrugged.

" Oh...you wouldn't do that..to me right?" I stared in shock at her.

" Never. I couldn't even if I wanted to. The way you're probably going to die is of blood loss." I said bitterly.

" I don't care. I'm not scared of that. I'm scared of the idea of you killing me with force or something. I don't mind you biting me. I would let you now but just got over blood loss. Rather not deal with less blood so soon."

I laughed at her. " You know, I love you." I clamped my mouth shut. I didn't mean to say that.

She stared at me for awhile. It seemed like it had been millions of years. She beamed at me. " I think I love you too."

I kissed her lightly on her lips and pulled back fast. I didn't want to be tempted to bite her. I think I could get use to having her around.

Then the thought hit me. She had to die _someday_. She wasn't immortal like me.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Here is chappie 5! I think I like this. Did the fight go ok? Oh and the chants, sorry if they are stupid. I hate writing stuff like that, and prophecies. I might not update fast because exams are coming up and I'll be studying a lot. I just posted another chappie of Poverty and Riches so ya. Au revoir~  
**


	6. Immortal Beatings

**Chappie 6! Well this chapter might be depressing cause I am. Warning maybe OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: Immortal beatings **

I glanced at her sleeping form. It had been a few days since Hidan. I didn't trust her alone for more than a hour. I was always by her side, even if she was at home. I stayed outside or hid in the corners of her room, in the shadows. It gets more difficult every day.

Her dad beats her senselessly. I never knew mortals had such evil fathers. My father, from what I remember, was a good-hearted man. He never hit me or yelled at me. He gave me advice or strictly talked to me. He only beats her and Gaara though. I asked her why one day.

All she said was that Kankuro was his favorite because he looked exactly like him and was the best. Kankuro apparently hates it though. He abuses Gaara because he 'killed' their mother. When truly she could have been saved but they were too late.

I don't hate their dad for those reasons though. It is what he does to Temari. He orders her around like a maid, abuses her, yells harmful names towards her, he...even kissed her once thinking she was his wife. Temari apparently looks identical to her mother. I was outraged and ready to kill the man but for some reason Temari interfered. She said he wasn't worth the time. The kiss had happened years ago. Still..I always wanted to kill him.

Right now was one of the nights where her father was away. Gaara was at Naruto's house. Those two have become really close friends. Kankuro was god knows where, so it was just the two of us. I treasured these nights the most.

I would hold her close all night while she dreamed. I'd breathe in her scent and would kiss her forehead. I loved being there with her and I hated the idea that I had to bite her every once in awhile. Actually more than once in awhile. Lately it's been about every three days. I never tried to bite her, only with her permission did I do so.

I hated the thought of vampires attacking her for her blood. Since the fight with Hidan, I have grown more protective of her. In my opinion, it was a bad thing. She thought it was adorable. Although she was getting annoyed because every man that talked to her I would glare at and take her away from them. She always gets mad and says the same thing: I can take care of myself.

Course I always reply what would you have done with Hidan if I hadn't been there? She then gets silent and I would have won the argument. That wasn't why I didn't want her hanging out with men though. I didn't want her near them because I was afraid she would leave me.

If she had met another man, they could fall in love. She would leave me behind. I was petrified by the thought. It was very difficult to think of a life without her. In fact, I don't understand how I survived the rest of my life without her. I still thought about the idea that she had to die _someday_. I would always be eighteen and she would get older every day.

She was really close to her seventeenth birthday. I think it was a few months away. I sighed. I don't get it why people want to live forever. They think they would get to do whatever they want. It's not true. They think it would be great to leave everything behind and have a new life. Every time I got close to somebody, I knew I would have to deal with the pain of losing them. Not the other way around. It is hard to live forever.

That's what I was terrified of right now. Her dying and me left all alone in the world. I badly wanted to find a way to change her into what I am but her scent would be lost and I don't know if I could still bite her. I would have to talk to somebody about this. Not my friends. They don't understand the ways of vampires. I would have to find a vampire older than me. That was extremely hard to find. Not many vampires older than me still live. They either went into hiding or have gone insane from the loneliness and pain.

I heard the front door slam and I heard her father coming up the spiraled staircase.

" Temari? Wake up. Your dad is back. I have to hide." She slowly opened her eyes and let go of me.

" Go hide in the closet. He never looks in there...no never mind. Hide under the bed. It is safe there." I jumped off the bed and hid quickly. I was lucky I was fast. As soon as I pulled my feet under the bed, he entered. Alcohol was the only thing scent coming from him. How much did this idiot drink?

" Temari. Get your ass over here." I heard her get off the bed and my eyes were trained on her feet.

" Yes dad?" I could hear her voice filed with despair.

She fell to the floor with a loud THUD! He started beating her again. He kicked her, punched her, shoved her, flipped her...he did anything possible to hurt her. I had to cling onto the bed or else I would spring out. Something caught me off guard though. She was laying on the floor and blood was oozing from her body. I stiffened. I hadn't drank in awhile but this wasn't the time to drink. She was hurt...possibly dead. A pain shot threw my heart. I clung to my chest for dear life.

All her bastard of a father was doing was laughing manically and kicked her again. He didn't even _care _whether she lived or not.

" What's going on?" I heard Gaara's voice. No.

" You monster." Then he started hitting Gaara. He was messed up. I didn't know what to do. I had to wait.

" Dad! Stop! Get out of here!" That was Kankuro. The dad listened to him and left, still laughing menacingly. Kankuro rushed to his siblings and I stayed hidden. Kankuro left with them out of the room. They had their own infirmary here. They were always prepared for this. Temari hadn't come back for a an hour or two. I heard the door creak open and shuffling feet.

She knelt down and smiled at me. " All better. You can come out now." I left my hiding place. I pulled her up onto her feet and pulled her into an embrace.

" It's ok sweetheart. Cry...let out your emotions. I'm here and I always will be." She burst into tears and I dragged her to the bed and we sat there for a very long time. Pretty soon the sobs turned to hiccups. All I did was rub her back and say soothingly that everything was going to be ok. When I knew it wasn't.

Her dad beat her everyday. Vampires were after her. She was _dating _a vampire for Christ sakes! Her brothers were all she had left of their broken family. I knew her dying day would be arrive any day now. I had to protect her. I couldn't let her die. She was my life now.

I loved her so damn much. No one was going to hurt her. If her father tried that again, he had another thing coming. Those vampires that _dare _attack her would finally face their death that should have come years before.

I had to find a way to make her immortal...but then I would be taking away her life. Would I really do that out of my own selfishness? She stopped crying and looked up at me.

" I love you Shika. Can we go somewhere far, far away and never return? Could we make a world where we can live together in harmony without pain?" I wanted to say yes to the harmony but I knew it could never happen.

" I love you too Mari. We can go where ever you like. As long as your pleased then I am happy. Your desires are my goal in life." I smiled down at her. She did something out of nowhere.

She kissed me and pretty soon our tongues were dancing together over dominance. Her heartbeat was edging me closer to her neck. I started licking her neck and giving little butterfly kisses along her collarbone.

" Bite me." I didn't refrain. I bite right into her. She let out a muffled scream and stared moaning slightly when I started drinking. I want to describe her taste into words, but I didn't know what words to use. Just imagine everything that tasted good put together to create the most delicious thing in the world. Then take that and times it by hundreds. Maybe thousands. Then you would be right around what she tasted like.

I hadn't realized how much I drank. I guess I was thirstier than usual. When she told me to stop, I didn't. I continued. I wanted to pull away but my thirst took over. It controlled me now.

" Shika...stop. I'm going...to die....It's getting darker..." That's when I pulled away. I guess I snapped out of my trance or something.

" Mari...I'm sorry. I told you this is how you were going to be lost." I put my head down in shame. I got up quickly and snuck into the infirmary. I looked around and saw an IV and a refrigerator labeled Temari. I grabbed the IV and opened the fridge. There were about thirty bags of blood in there filled with her blood. It was tempting but I couldn't. I grabbed about five bags and ran to her room.

She wasn't as bad as she was when Hidan had bitten her but it wasn't good. " Hey Temari. I'm back, don't worry I'm here. I'll save you. I have everything needed." I began pouring the bags of blood into a bigger bag and hooked that to the machine and injected the needle into her arm.

She woke up a half an hour later. She looked around for me and when she saw me smiled. How could she smile when I could have killed her? " I thought you left."

I shook my head no. I felt really guilty about all of this. I was so stupid. How many times have I bitten her now? Two or three times now. I think three or four in all counting Hidan. She looked at me worriedly.

" It's not your fault. I shouldn't have such sweet smelling blood." I shook my head no.

" It is _my _fault. I shouldn't have even bitten you in the first place. I'm stupid...I dragged you into this mess without thinking of the consequences. I _always _think of outcomes before I carry out the plan. Why didn't I then? I'm not even worth living..." I spoke sadly and was slightly angry at myself.

She stood up and walked over to me. She glared at me determined. " I am so happy you had bitten me. This wouldn't be happening right now if you hadn't. You are not stupid. Your the most brilliant ma..vampire on earth. It is ok once in awhile to not think of consequences. It is ok to make mistakes. You are worth living. You deserve only the best. Until you get that in your head, I'm not leaving you. Once you realize you deserve only the best, you are going to leave me. I'm not the best." She stated.

I smiled a weak smile at her. " Temari...there is no competition. You _are _the best. You are the most perfect woman I have ever seen or met. You are the light in my hell." I kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her waist.

We held each other the rest of the night and spoke sweet words to each other quietly, kissing every now and then.

I couldn't ask for a more perfect life. I whispered in her ear some new words. " Temari...what would you think of being immortal?"

She turned her head in surprise. " Immortality? I wouldn't mind that. I'd get to be with you for eternity." I nodded my head.

Maybe she wouldn't mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is chappie 6! This is the longest chappie for this story so far. How did everyone like it? I added some fluff and drama. Don't worry more vampires are coming soon. I'm not sure who yet though. The only reason I updated fast was because I had nothing to do today and was bored. It might not happen again..but I don't know. Oh and everyone who reviewed thank you for being so supportive. You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading and please review! Au revoir~  
**


	7. My government teacher is an ahole

**Chappie 7! New teachers...what are they? Warning maybe OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: My gov teacher is an asshole**

My lambourgini pulled up to the school. Temari was in the front seat chatting to Kiba and Naruto in the back happily. I smiled lightly. It had been a few months and everything was normal. Her dad was away for I think a year or two so home was peaceful. Gaara and Kankuro had finally met me as her boyfriend, and they were over protective as usual. No vampires had tried to hurt her either. It was peaceful and I enjoyed every minute of it.

I loosened up about her spending time with men. I hated it so much when she went to go hang out with them and few of her friends like Sakura and TenTen. I had to conceal the jealousy, she still saw it in my eyes and had made fun of me. I didn't mind though. At the end of the day, after spending time with those pervs, she would come home to me and hug and kiss _me._ So I was alright.

She had told me she loved talking to Kiba the most because he was interesting, funny, and had a dog: Akamaru. She liked Naruto and how he was so loyal to Sakura and how he never gave up, but she said he also got annoying. She didn't like Chouji. She said he was too fat and the way he ate was well revolting. He is a vacuum she had said.

I was secretly worried though. No vampire attacks in a months, no dad to beat her, not anything of the sorts. It didn't feel right at all. Vampires should have been trying to kill her every day. I waited and waited and waited and waited some more. But no. Nothing. I was on my guard whether I showed it or not. I told her about my worries.

_Calm down Shikamaru. We should be happy. Nothing is going very wrong and I am with you. I love you. Now stop worrying all ready and get some sleep. _

I acted calm after that with her. She didn't need to worry, I would do that for her. I was glad she was feeling carefree. I could tell by her movement and voice that she was much happier. I was happy now that she was, but the nagging and worrying wouldn't stop tugging at my heart.

"Yo Nara! We can get out now. You don't need to stay in the car any longer." I glanced up and saw Kiba and Naruto a few feet away from the car. Temari was looking at me with concern.

"Shika, are you alright? You spaced out and had this...depressing face on. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

I shook my head no. "I'm fine." She gave me the I-don't-believe-you look. "Really, I am. Just don't feel like getting up. That's all." She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking with Naruto and Kiba. I followed right behind them. I could hear people whispering.

"We have two new teachers? Man this sucks!" "I heard they were hawt!" "No only the one with the black hair, not the blue one." "Oh."

New teachers? My dead heart beat faster and I could feel the fear build up in my throat. My body was tense and ready to spring when needed. I was ready for anything. I caught a glimpse of the vamp gun Naruto carries around. For some reason Kiba had his too...I looked over at Chouji and he had his.

"Kiba, Naruto, Chouji." They all turned to me. Temari gave me a curious look. "Why do you have your sparkly pens?" Code word for vampire gun.

"I just had a feeling I was going to need it." Kiba said and shrugged.

"I always have it idiot, believe it!" Naruto jumped up and grinned like a donkey.

"I-munch-wanted-munch-munch-to-have-munch-it-on-munch-me-to-munch-munch-day." Chouji spoke. Food spitting out of his mouth.

I sighed, they felt it too. I don't think that today is going to be a good day. I grabbed Temari's waist and pulled her closer. Just in case. Ino glared at us and kept talking to her friends. Her and her friends were apart of the Shika-kun fanclub. I detested them. Temari didn't even have a feeling of them. She just ignored the glares, hate mail, bitching about them being together. You would think that they were trying to kill her.

I walked in my government class with Temari and pulled out her chair for her. "Thanks Shika." She gave me a light kiss on the cheek as soon as I sat down in my seat. Kiba and a girl named Hinata Hyuuga sat in front of us and Naruto sat with Sakura Haruno behind us. Temari, Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen Twenty (A/N: hahahaha her name is tenten equals twenty hahaha)were the best of friends. TenTen sat with Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin. Chouji sat a few tables away with Ino Yamanaka. He loved her, she hated him. Poor guy.

We were all talking about going to the movies later and watching some horror flick (as Kiba put it, to get laid after the movie) a man walked in. He had dress pants and a white long-sleeved shirt on. Over the shirt was a black blazer and a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. His hair was in a pontytail with bangs hanging on either side of his face. His eyes were blood red with a weird design in them. "Everyone sit down. We will be getting a new seating arrangement. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I will be teaching you about government and other political powers that influence the government. Any questions?"

I flinched. He was a vampire. Not an ordinary one, a pure-blood. He was apart of the infamous Uchiha clan. They were all pure-bloods. Most of them were good but a few slipped to the darkness. Itachi and Madara were the most known since they did the worst damage to the world. Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, he attended this school. I wonder how that will work out...

"Are you single?" Everyone turned their heads to a real slutty whore. "What? It's an innocent question. How about you meet me in the back ro-."

"Shutup." His eyes glanced over to me and narrowed. They moved on to Temari and they had widened just slightly. Probably just noticing her. He would go mad in 3...2...1...

"Here is the seating chart, everyone come up to my desk and look at it to find your new seat. Make a straight line. Once you find your seat, tell me your name." He didn't loose control...? But how? I can't even control myself sometimes.

I had been waiting in line. I was behind Temari. She walked up to him and picked up the paper. I glanced at it and saw she sat at the one right in front of his desk. I, on the other hand, was the farthest seat away from her. I could tell by glancing around the room, calculating the math, then looking at the angles of how our tables were placed. She put the paper back down and smiled at Itachi.

"My name is Temari Sabaku No. Pleasure to meet you." She stuck her hand out (meant for a handshake) and he kissed it lightly. I growled at him.

"Please to meet you too Miss Temari." She blushed. Then walked away to her seat, whispering with Sakura and giggling. I walked up to him and grabbed the sheet and acted like I was looking at it when he spoke to me. "I know you know where your seat is. I'm Itachi. Seat down. Oh and she's smells delicious." He smirked.

"Nara Shikamaru, keep your filthy hands off of her blood sucker." I snarled at him and began walking to my seat.

"You shouldn't be talking _Nara_." I froze and kept on walking.

That whole class was hell. he would teach us like a normal teacher but I saw under the facade. He would look at her all the time, his eyes calculating. When everyone was writing down notes and she finished (she was one of the first ones to finsih copying down) he would smile and wink at her, causing her to blush and whisper to Sakura.

I truly felt bad for the guy sitting next to me. I would quietly growl at Itachi and I even ripped a section off the table. Itachi heard the snap and looked in my direction. His eyes sweeped the room and he glanced back at me sending me an evil smirk. That bastard. As soon as the bell rang, I walked (quickly I might add) to her seat and grabbed her around the waist surprising her.

"Ready for second period?" She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled for a quick second and noticed someone was watching us. I knew it was our teacher.

"Ready as I ever will be." Then we walked out of the classroom. I could still feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head. From now on, that class was my personal hell and I'm pretty sure he is going to make sure of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I am sorry for the really late update. Lost the chappie and bla bla bla. Truthfully, the first one I wrote was worst and would've led down a different path. In the other one, Itachi and Kisame capture her at home. I think this one will be a lot better though. I will update probably a lot faster because my laziness is wearing off and I want to finish this. Plus I am almost done with Poverty and Riches, that means writing more for this story! Woo! **

**Thanks for all the readers who are sticking to the story even after my long awaited update. Thanks for reading and please reveiw! Au revoir~**


	8. 2nd period: Swim class

**Chappie 8! Swim class with Master Kisame lol. Warning maybe OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Swim Class with Kisame**

Second period was probably the worst and best class. The best because we could talk all period and hang out with whoever we want and there are no tests or homework. The worst part is that our principal is cheap. Since she is, the girls have to wear full bathing suits (and not bikinis, much to the guys dismay). The guys on the other hand have to wear speedos. They are apparently 5 dollars cheaper. Do you know how embarrassing that is?

I was about to walk into the locker rooms when I felt a vampire behind me. I turned around and came face-to-face (he was a lot taller than me though) with one of the Akatsuki members. His skin was a cerulean color and he had blue hair also. Under his eyes were lines, I was guessing they were gills since something happened to him in an experiment and he had somehow gotten shark DNA inside of him. His eyes also reminded me of a shark and how it analyzes every move their prey makes. He was giving me a smile showing me his teeth, well I should say fangs. They looked really sharp.

I glanced around and noticed he didn't have a huge, gigantic sword. I have never met Kisame before this. I have heard rumors though that he carries a huge sword. It has a gold handle with a white skull at the end. The skull welcomed death with the black hole of his eyes. The sword itself was covered with bandages. I heard inside was a blood thirsty monster and serves only those who can obtain gallons and gallons of blood. Not just any blood, the sweet smelling kind. The humans with the dark red aura.

"Hey. Your one of my students? I have never had a vampire for my student. Course Itachi's little brother is here...I wonder if I have him as a student. Whatever. I am holding a meeting at the beginning of class so don't even bother going in there. Oh and throw away that speedo of yours. Those are revolting. I brought new bathing suits for the males and females. The view will be a lot better don't you worry little perverts." He smiled at me and I wanted to shrink away from him. He gave me the creeps. Not like Itachi, he was just...I guess it was just something about Kisame.

"Okay. I'll wait out there." I walked past him. I liked him a lot better than Itachi. Kisame just seemed more laid back. I had to keep my guard up though. I heard he could be nice the one minute then in a milli-second he could be tearing you to shreds.

I looked around the area and on the other side Temari was waving me over. She was smiling and laughing with Kiba and Chouji. Naruto on the other hand was trying to impress Sakura. Not that it was working. She was too busy gawking at Sasuke. I walked up to them and gave Temari a hug from behind her.

"Geez Shika. Your being very clingy today. What's your problem?" She rose her eyebrow at me.

"Just paranoid. I think-"

I was interrupted. As always. "Class. We have new suits for everyone." Everyone (especially the guys) cheered at this.

He pulled out two racks. One was swim trunks and the other one held bikinis. Mr. Kisame just gave us a toothy grin. "See this is perfect for me. Now I see more of the girls and less of the guys."

All the students glanced at each other and some even said "Pervert!"

He just chuckled. Pretty soon everyone was out in their new bathing suits. I'll admit Temari did look real nice. This is the most of her skin I have ever seen and truthfully, I wouldn't mind seeing more of it. I shook my head. No can't. High school. Very wrong. Shut down perverted thoughts...

I heard her giggle. I opened my eyes and saw Itachi talking to her. My blood boiled to it's highest point. My face was probably red with anger and I started stalking towards them. I saw him lightly trace his finger down her arm. He grabbed her hand slowly and gave it a feather light kiss. All I heard him say was "Good-bye Miss Temari. I enjoyed talking to you." He gave me a quick glance and walked away calmly.

I grabbed her by the arm (not rough). "What did he do to you?" I raised my voice a little. She looked at me stunned, as if I have never yelled at her...oh wait. I haven't. Shit.

"He did nothing Shika...just talking. He said I looked too pretty to be in high school. He thought I was 21." She grinned at this. Then a frown took the grin away. "He said I should breakup with you and never see you again. He said your dangerous."

I sat there for a minute. She...him...telling..her...no. I hesitated to ask the question on the tip of my tongue. "Are you going to leave me?"

She looked at me like I was crazy or insane. Her eyes held fire in them. "No. I love you and you know that. I would never leave you. I told you. Until you know you deserve the best I'll be with you. Once you realize that I won't be in your life anymore. You'll realize I am not the best and have nothing to offer. We need to start swimming or at least get in the pool."

I kissed her. She kissed back. I loved kissing her. She always seemed calmer and much happier after. "I am never leaving you troublesome woman. Unfortunetly, I love you too damn much to do that. I will never leave and you are the best." She smiled.

"Let's go swimming." I took her hand and unexpectedly I threw her in the blue-green water. Jumping in after her.

* * *

**With Itachi...**

"Itachi. Have you seen her yet?"

"Yes Pein. I have. She smelled like..she was sugar-coated sweets. Better though. I can't even describe her scent. I'll put it this way she is like an oasis in the desert. I have actually talked to her. We have a problem though."

"What is it? Speak now."

"She has a vampire as her boyfriend. I can tell they love each other. He will protect her at all costs. It will take longer than expected."

"I assume you will be thinking of a plan."

"I have parts of it. We need to capture him first, then use the secret jutsu. After that...well I am still working on it. I also need to work on the flaws. He seems like a genius Pein."

It was quiet on the other end. "Sounds fair. I don't care what you do. As long as our existence isn't figured out by the humans and she is here. We need strength to rule the vampire and human world. She can give us that."

"Yes Pein. I will succeed my mission. I might ask for back-up later on. Maybe Deidara and Sasori. Maybe Tobi so we don't look too suspicious to the Nara."

''Ok. Just tell me who you need and when. I'll send them as soon as they can get there. Get her here. Fast." The phone call was disconnected.

"You have a plan already?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"I'm working on it. I need to get on her good side. Then I need to capture the vampire boyfriend. After that, I still need to think."

"Damn. You work fast."

A small evil smirk worked onto Itachi's face. "Yes. Yes I do. I have a government class to teach. Get back to your swim class."

"Ok." Kisame walked away from Itachi. Itachi, still wearing his corrupted grin, walked onto his class. Thinking of plans to get her away from the over-protective freak and follow him, voluntarily, to the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I wrote the ending at 5 a.m.. Sorry if it is horrible. I am also sorry for grammatical errors and spelling errors. I love this story so much. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading and please reveiw. Reveiws make me happy haha :). Au revoir~**


	9. A Worrywart and New Information

**Chappie 9! Itachi is making his move dun dun dun! Warning maybe OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

**Warning! I am thinking of changing the summary, tell me which one you like better. **

**First Summary: Shikamaru is a vampire. He ends up falling for a human girl Temari, who has the sweetest blood he has ever smelt. He wants the blood yet wants her alive. But other vampires have a different story. Can he protect her? Rated T for safety.**

**Second Summary: ****Nara Shikamaru and Subaku no Temari, a vampire and mortal bound together by an unbreakable bond. Just one thing, the other vampires want her as well. Can Shikamru protect Temari from a curse of blood, or will Temari's blood bring nothing but chaos? AU **

* * *

**Chapter 9: A worrywart and new information**

It had been a week since Itachi and Kisame arrived to school. A whole week of him talking to her, flirting with her, bringing her lunch, calling her, texting her...I couldn't take it anymore! Was she not even in love with me anymore? We still kissed and I still have bitten her once or twice and she moaned the whole time but something feels off...

Speaking of the asshole (Itachi), he was giving us a lecture about doing good on our tests. Since on our last test almost everyone failed. I was the only one with an A. Temari got a C. Kiba and Chouji got a D. Naruto got a G if that was even possible.

"Everyone if you study then maybe you'll do better..Naruto." Everyone started giggling as Naruto sunk deeper into his chair.

The bell started to ring, showing us to go to our next class. Everyone was packing up their bags when an announcement I dreaded later on was spoken.

"Oh and Temari could you please see me after class for a few minutes? I need to talk to you." My eyes widened.

"Yes sir." She spoke confidently. Then Sakura whipsered something in her ear and she went all smiles with a faint blush. She stopped for a minute and looked at me. She gave me the don't-worry-I'll-be-ok look. I never told her Itachi and Kisame were vampires...I didn't want to worry her. Now I wish I had. I'll just wait outside.

"Pstttt. Dude apparently the hot teacher wants to talk to Temari. You don't look to good." Kiba spoke in my ear.

I flinched. "I'm ok. I'll just wait outside for her. Not like he is going to try anything..." I secretly hoped he wasn't.

I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall outside his door just waiting. I could hear what they were talking about. Just her grades...wait a minute.

"Temari. I know this is weird but I am only a few years older than you, would you allow me to take you out to dinner Saturday? I'll pay for everything and we are going to the fanciest restaurant in town. It doesn't even have to be a date just a get to together as friends. What do you say?"

I peeked in the window surprised. He knows I'm going out with her...he knows I won't hesitate to kill him...he knows if she says yes that she might do whatever...

I growled. Itachi looked at the window and gave me a small smirk she didn't even detect. His red eyes started spinning...wait..spinning? She froze for a minute and then when the spinning stopped she shook her head, looked up at him, and nodded her head yes with a small smile gracing her lips. I need to look up about that trick. Maybe Sasuke would know.

I gritted my teeth when she came out looking like nothing happenend. "Hey. Sorry he asked me to dinner Saturday which for some strange reason I said yes. I was going to say no because of you but..I can't describe it. It's like he made me say yes. It doesn't matter though..it's just a friend thing. Im really sorry baby." She kissed me lightly on the lips, took my hand and walked with me to Kisame's class. The whole time I was worrying about what Itachi did to her.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." He turned to look at me. His onyx his boring into mine.

"What Nara? You never talk to me. You must really need something. What is it?" He asked bluntly.

"Your brother and his red eyes. What do they do when they spin?"

He glared at me. His eyes slowly bleeding into the same ones his brother wears. "How did you know they could spin?"

"He used them on Temari..the one with the bloody rose aura." He nodded his head. His eyes held hatred and secret desire. Probably for the blood.

"Oh. It's called Sharingan. With it, your able to get into the person's mind see what they are thinking and if your strong enough you can make them change their thoughts etc. It also can destroy your mind slowly if you have a special technique which my brother has."

My mind drifted to what she had said earlier.

_..for some strange reason I said yes. I was going to say no because of you but..I can't describe it. It's like he made me say yes.._

I sat there in thought. "How can he get the technique that slowly destroys your mentality?"

"He needs to have blood from someone like Temari to keep it healthy. Maybe that's why they are after her. He is very vital to the Akatsuki. I also have heard other things about the bloody rose aura. I heard that when you drink the blood with a person who has that aura...you can get special powers. Like the mangekyo sharingan, that's the one that slowly destroys the mentality. Have you felt stronger lately?"

When I think about it..yes I have. When I want a room to go dark it does. I am able to easily hide in the shadows and once when I flicked my hand a shawdow moved forward. "Yes I have. With the shadows."

He looked at me quickly. "Was your father Shikaku Nara? And your mother. Was she Yoshino Nara?" How did he know?

I cautiously nodded my head yes. He then looked like he had an answer to whatever he was thinking of.

"Your father was a vampire. Created two days after you were born. Yor mother had the same aura as Temari. He was granted special powers. He had a few moves that deals with shadows: kagemane no jutsu (shadow imitation), kage kubi shibara no jutsu (shadow neck bind), and kage nui (shadow sewing). You could learn them...if your strong enough."

I never knew my dad was a vampire. I never knew I could get powers from Temari. Something just went click in my head. They wanted her for power! To do whatever they want to do to this world.

Is that why they are here? I need to find her. "Thank Sasuke." I ran off to the parking lot looking for her. I saw Itachi with a flash of blonde out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and she was getting in _his _front seat, in _his _car, laughing with _him_, smiling for _him_. Anger and jealousy bubbled up inside of me as I saw him drive her off to god knows where. I pulled out my green phone and dialed her number, it rang once or twice then she answered. Her voice was angelic.

"Hey Shika. What's up?"

"Why were you in the car with him?" I half yelled at her. I heard Itachi mumble something causing her to giggle.

"I told you. I agreed to go with him to dinner remember?" She seemed agitated...but why with me?

"Still...it's not...you have...could you warn me next time? I'm sorry I see I can't even know when your going...I thought it was...Saturday."

"He couldn't go. So he wanted to change the date. I'm sorry babe. Look it won't even take that long. You can pick me up, ok?"

I sat in thought for a minute. "Fine. What restaurant?"

After a few minutes we hung up and I felt even more empty than I have ever felt in my life. I think she is leaving me...I hope she doesn't. She is the love of my life. I would protect her till I die. I just can't have her get captured by them. It won't happen.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

"Are you almost done Itachi? This is taking awhile." The leader asked impatiently.

"Yes sir. She yelled at her boyfriend for yelling where she was when she was with me."

..."WHAT! YOU HAD HER?" He yelled at me. I didn't respond to his tone.

"Yes." I stated calmly.

"Why didn't you get her when you could?"

"She needs to breakup with the guy. Then I'll act like the best friend and capture her when she least expects it and bring her to you. Simple just includes waiting."

My leader sat in thought for a minute. "Fine. You should do this a little faster though. Zetsu says Sasuke told Shikamaru about him being able to control shadows now."

"He hasn't even learned any moves. Probably can't even last for a minute. Besides once she is gone he will become weaker, not in strength. Emotionally. I can tell the way he is with her that he is in deep love. He can't even leave her side. He will be a wreck."

The leader nodded at me. "Good work Itachi. You know if you need help Kisame is there..."

"Oh I know. He is helping me tomorrow."

"Of course. You are dismissed."

I bowed slightly and left to go to my room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Here is chappie 9! How did everyone like it? I have no clue where this thing is going to tell you the truth. I have no clue how many more chapters. Once poverty and riches is done (maybe 2-3 more chappies there) I might start a new story. It will be the Akatsuki capturing Temari. You will see what the akatsuki are truly like behind the scenes. Also some shikatema, cuz he loves herrrr lol 3 Sorry about grammer or spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Oh and please tell me about which summary is better for this story. I'm not sure. **


	10. This is a Heartless World We Live In

**Chappie 9! I'm not telling you what is going to happen this chappie! Warning maybe OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

**Warning! I will be changing the summary. I don't like it anymore. Tell me if you think I should switch it back to the original.**

**First Summary: Shikamaru is a vampire. He ends up falling for a human girl Temari, who has the sweetest blood he has ever smelt. He wants the blood yet wants her alive. But other vampires have a different story. Can he protect her? Rated T for safety.**

**Second Summary: ****Nara Shikamaru and Subaku no Temari, a vampire and mortal bound together by an unbreakable bond. Just one thing, the other vampires want her as well. Can Shikamru protect Temari from a curse of blood, or will Temari's blood bring nothing but chaos? **

* * *

**Chapter 10: This is a heartless world we live in **

I didn't know what to do anymore. I spent all last night thinking about this whole situation. I put together that the Akatsuki wanted to either destroy or rule the world. They needed Temari for that. Her blood suplies extra powers to a vampire. It would make them stronger. Maybe even invincible. Humanity would slowly turn into slaves, leaving the world to blood-sucking monsters. I needed to stop it. I can't let her get to them.

It is getting harder everyday.

He never wants to leave her side. He is always there. I try not to notice the way she smiles and laughs around him. How she seems to perk up when he's around. I know she still loves me though...hopefully. She still holds me at night. She still wants me to bite her. She wants me near her as much as possible. She still says she loves me, I have even met her brothers as an actual boyfriend. Maybe she still loves me. Maybe I'm just worrying to much. I always do.

"Yo. Nara." I glanced up at Kisame waiting for what he was going to say. "Can I speak to you in my offcie?" I nodded my head yes and followed after him. I stole a glance at Temari and she was sitting peacefully and unharmed with Hinata.

"What do you need?" I spoke confidently. Nothing bad was going to happen today.

"I need you to stay here." Then I was attacked. A guy with blonde hair over a mechanical eye, and a blue eye. He was wearing the normal Akatsuki attire, black robe with red clouds and purple nail polish (maybe they are all gay..?) Kisame also lunged at me. I didn't have a chance. Pretty soon I was tied to a chair, hands and feet tied, mouth gagged shut. Then my favorite Akatsuki member entered...Itachi. I gave him my best glare and of course he was unfazed by it.

Remember when I thought 'nothing bad was going to happen today?' Oh what the irony.

"You are staying in here just for a few mintes. I need about ten minutes to myself with your precious girl. Without any spying. Don't worry I won't harm her." I heard him mumble under his breath, but you'll be devastated. What is he going to do?

He slammed the door shut. The blonde one turned my chair towards the window. "You can watch, un. Just can't bother them, un."

It sounded like he was making sex noises at the end of his sentences. If only I knew more about the Akatsuki. I could prevent all of this! He walked up to her. They left our friends and walked to the corner. I watched every move of his. Nothing bad...yet.

They talked for a few minutes, she looked defiant. Was he trying to say hey babe date me? Then she froze. It was the same look she had when he had used the sharingan. He is going to try something on her. Why would it effect me? I mean I understand why it would effect me but how bad could it be?

Her eyes were still glazed over when he walked away, but she was with our friends in no time. Itachi entered back in, shut the door quietly, walked over to me and took the gag out and began untying me. I immeaditly got as far away as I could (couldn't leave because sex noises blondie was in front of the door).

"What did you do to her? Tell me now! I want answers." He just chuckled.

"Your a moron. Like I would give the pipsquek answers. We had a friendly talk." I bared my teeth at him. I wasn't messing around.

"Can he leave now Itachi? I want my sushi." Kisame said. Itachi just rolled his eyes and motioned to Deidara who backed away from the door, leaving the exit wide open. I ran the hell out of there. I looked around for Temari and saw her sitting with Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey. Temari can we talk? Like over there." I pointed at a corner. She nodded her head yes. She seems normal...

"What do you need Shika-kun?" She held my hand and started tracing circles on the palm of my hand. I wanted to laugh because it tickled but this was a serious matter.

"I saw Itachi and you talking. What was he saying?" I searched her eyes, actions, breathing, heartbeats (speeding up), anything to get a hint.

"Oh he was just giving me some advice about my tests. He said if I studied harder, I'd get better grades. Which I guess that is a given, but if I study then that means less time with you." She gave me one of those smiles she only uses for me. My level of stress went down all the way to 45 out of a 100 (never let your guard down).

"Oh ok good." The bell had to ring right then, had to seperate us. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll pick you up at the front after school, okay?"

She nodded her head yes. Then her eyes glazed over. I looked at her curiously. "I need to tell you something important. You better be there, Nara." She sent me a wide smile before leaving.

I loved her. I truly did. There was no one else like her.

**~~~~ After school ~~~~**

I sat in my lambourgini waiting for the big news. I was really happy nothing insane happened. I heard the car door shut. "Hey. How was your day?" I asked her before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was alright." She answered before giving me a return kiss. She looked hesitant.

"What did you want to talk about?" She sat in thought for a minute.

"Let's go to your house, then we'll talk." I nodded. I took a turn down maple drive and passed a few condo buildings. Mine was the 5th building, 4th floor, number 367.

We arrived into my fairly neat house. I hadn't been here in a couple of days. We mostly went to her house. She wanted privacy from her brothers. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, her eyes were glazed over again. Maybe I should worry...

"Maybe we shouldnt...date anymore." I froze in mid-step. I turned around. She looked normal, except her eyes. There was turmiol in them. Something was happening. My mind flashed back to when they were talking. The defiant face she held.

"You know we love each other. You know I can't live without you. I need you here. We need each other." I desperatly tried to help my case.

"You don't love me. You only need my blood. That's why you are keeping me with you. Just so you can get stronger then discard me aside when you don't need me anymore. I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want to feel unloved. That is why I'm leaving you. You don't care. You never did. You used me. You still want to use me. I hate you. Your just a blood sucking monster. No one cares. Go die in a ditch jerk!" She screamed at me. She left, just like that.

I felt some water drip down my face and reached up to touch it. I had been crying. She left. My life is gone. It feels like I am empty. Like there is nothing else to live for. Never going to be able to hold her again. Kiss her again. Say I love her. She hated me. I didn't realize I screamed and started breaking every thing until I was finshed. I slid down against the wall. Ready to wait for a death I knew that would never come.

I was alone. She left me. I should have known this was going to happen. I had to want love, I had to want to feel needed. I'm worthless. No one needs me here. I should go die in a ditch. I'm pathetic. I'm not good enough for anyone. I am suppossed to be alone.

I will always be alone. No matter how much I need someone, I'll ignore it and move on.

It's me against the world, vampire and human world. The thought haunted my mind. I was alone, it was me against the world. I was heartbroken. I was experiencing the worst pains of the world together.

Loneliness and heartbreak. All because of _him. _Itachi Uchiha. I remembered he had said something.

_...you'll be devastated_...

I cried myself to sleep for the next two weeks. I didn't get better. I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't even care about killing people for the blood.

The hard part out of this whole thing was school. It was where I had to see her. Itachi still talked to her, flirted even. He talked to me after class once.

"What's the matter Nara? Girlfriend finally dump your ass?" I ignored him, then I walked to my car and cried. I was pathetic. I even ignored my friends no matter how much they wanted to help. I sat alone at lunch, did my homework after I finished drinking my blood. Then I would go out around town after school. I killed a few people here and there. I didn't even realize two weeks had passed since the night.

Today was the worst. He kissed her today. Right after school. I turned to get in my car and there they were. She was pressed up against the car and he was holding her waist, pressing up against her. The worst part was, I couldn't do **anything**! I felt weak.

I hate the world. It makes my life miserable. This world doesn't care about anyone. It's heartless.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is chappie 10! I am sorry for the long update on both of my stories. It has been about two weeks of school and I have already had so much hw, quizzes, projects, etc. Sophmore year suckksssss. Remember everyone, honors classes. That's why I have not been able to write. Sorry everyone. I will not quit on these stories though, I promise! Sorry for spelling/grammer mistakes!**

**Au revoir~**


	11. Heartbreaking, Dying, Kidnapping

**Chappie 11! Lots of stuff you figure out in this chappie. Warning might be OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Heartbreaking, Dying, Kidnapping**

Have you ever fallen in love? Did you ever think it will always last? Did it last for you? If it did, you are a down right lucky bitch.

Just two months ago my life became nothing. I have nothing to live for. I cant kill myself...it is almost impossible to, me being a vampire and all. See I know what your thinking. Your thinking 'Why are you being so pathetic? It is just some girl. You'll find another.'

There is no one else.

When I first became a vampire, I lost the woman I loved the most. About a 1000 years later, I find a new love. It took 1000 years to fall in love with a brash, beautiful, intelligent woman. How long will this heartbreak last until it is healed? What if it doubles or triples to 3000 years?

Point is, I am done. I hate this life. Itachi and her have been dating two months now. Two months since that kiss I saw in the parking lot. Two months since I have been suffering. Two months since she left me for good. Two months I have been longing and wanting her. Two months of not having her. Two months of her being so close to me and not being able to do anything about it. Two months of pain.

Two months doesn't seem like a long time. Well it is. The longing is getting harder and harder to resist. Plus he is always by her side. He is always watching me. Making sure I don't try to kiss her. Making sure she isn't _mine_ and letting me know that in every way possible. I think the bastard actually fell in love with her.

There is something different about her though. It is growing by every day. She is struggling for something...but what? I don't understand. Her eyes aren't the same amymore. They aren't filled with determination and happiness. They are filled with hate, longing, sadness. They are always glazed over. They look so tired, as if she hasn't fallen asleep.

Her face is pale too. I think Itachi has been sucking her blood, and from the looks of it he does it almost every night. Every time I walk by him, power is radiating off of him. It is growing stronger and stronger. While I am becoming weaker and weaker.

I don't think I deserve her. That's probably why I lost her. I hate that sentence. I lost her. It just shows that this world isn't fair and showing me that I can't have anything.

My friends are worried about me. They keep trying to talk about it with me, saying it will be alright. I know. Kiba knows. Chouji knows. Even Naruto knows.

That it won't be alright. I will never heal.

I am dying inside if that's even possible since my heart stopped beating long ago. I'm dying.

Itachi knows I'm dying. He smirks at me, laughs at me, brags in front of me by kissing her, he does anything in his power to make my life miserable.

Government is the worst class. Especially if we have free time...like right now.

Since we have nothing to do, Temari goes and sits with him at his desk. I don't mean in a chair next to him, usually she sits on his lap or next to him in the same chair. They whisper words of love to each other (I am not sure, just taking a wild guess). They both smile and laugh. She blushes and he has his hands all over her. I never take my eyes off of them. Even when they are kissing.

I wish it was me kissing her, holding her, making her blush like that. I _just _wish I was in her life, and not him. I want her to want me, but I'm useless to her.

_...You don't care. You never did. You used me. You still want to use me. I hate you..._

Her words replay in my head...over and over like a record playing. "I love you Temari."

My head snapped up to Itachi and Temari. He was smiling at her, waiting for her to say it back. It was weird though. When I would say it, she would immeaditly reply. Now she is hesitating, I can see the struggle in her eyes. Her eyes glazed over, more than usual. I glanced back at Itachi and didn't see anything unusual.

"I...I...l-love...you..t-t-oo." She stammered to him. My heart fell. I was hoping for a slap and get away from me jerk, but it never came. Instead he kissed her and pulled her closer if that was even possible.

Why did she stammer to him? Why didn't she just flat out say it? Does she not love him? My heart rose, unintentionally. I layed my head back down on the cool desk, trying to calm my emotions.

"Mr. Nara. May I speak to you?" Mr. Bastard asked. I just nodded along with it, not really caring. He lead me to the back room and I passed by Temari. She smelt of lillies, a heavenly scent. It was like finding an oasis in the desert, after being deprived of water for so long. Our eyes locked onto each other.

There was the struggle again. It looked like she wanted to jump up and hug me and say I love you, never leave me. I shook my head, looking away from her. That couldn't be it...no matter how nice it sounds.

"What do you want? You've already ruined my life. Are you here to just brag about all the shit you two have been doing? If so, I'm leaving." I snarled.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"..."

"I mean if you never came along and showed the Akatsuki there was a pure blood, I would have never met her. Which I have to say thank you because I never knew love could feel like this. I am finally happy with her."

My anger rose. He wants to say _thanks_! That's it? "Your bloody welcome." I growled at him, slamming the door in his face.

I smelt lillies and her delicious blood before I even saw her. I glanced at her, she was sitting in his chair staring off into space. Her had snapped to me. As if she knew I was there.

He was in his office...maybe I could just have a small talk? I mean I've seen boyfriends and girlfriends still friends after a break-up...maybe it could happen here. In this werid, awkward situation.

"Hey."

"Hi." She answered right back. It sounded harsh.

"I was just wanting to tal-"

"Your not talking to me. Go away." She had interrupted me. Those words hit my heart like how a glass breaks on contact with the floor. Leaving it pieces.

"Alright." And I walk away. Just like that. If only I paid attention to her eyes. Then maybe I could find out why she won't talk to me.

"...Dude you talked to her why?" Kiba excalimed.

I shrugged not really caring what he had to say. He just shook his head and continued to make fun of Naruto.

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

My mission was at stake. I fell for her...hard. Is this how Nara felt when he still had her? I looked at him now, after the break-up, and saw how pathetic he was. Would that be me if she ever left?

I know she isn't leaving, unlike Nara. I know she isn't in love with me. She still loves Nara, I can see it. I can feel it when she struggles against my powers when he is in the room. I'm _making _her stay with me, acting like we are in love. I _made _her break-up with Nara.

I realized while they were still dating that I was jealous of him having her. I wanted her for my own. That's how I came up with a plan to capture her and still be with her. Leader still doesn't understand why I ddin't bring her back a little before two months ago. I couldn't do that because everyone would know I kidnapped her. Finally the bell rang signaling that school was over.

I waited by the front entrance for her. Kisame was to take her to the hideout tonight. He stopped working at the school a month ago so it seemed like he wasn't in Konoha anymore. Nara will never know. All he will know is that she is gone, kidnapped. I smirked when I saw four blonde tufts in the crowd. It quickly went away when I realized how much my power was weakening around her.

Which meant he was trying to talk to her, he was looking at her, or she missed him greatly. I finally was able to see her in the crowd. There was pathetic boy next to her, asking her questions I wouldn't let her answer.

He asked why won't you talk to me? I made her ignore him on that one, no matter how much she tried to say _I want to talk to you._

He asked are you really in love with Itachi? I made her say yes, when she wanted to say _No, I only love you._

His eyes showed his depression at her answer. He studied her quizzically. As if he didn't believe her. Lately, those looks on his face have been there more often. He doesn't believe she is in love with me.

Of course he is right. She doesn't love me. She walked faster towards me when I came into view. I made her run to me and I caught her and spun her around, trying to make us look in love. I kissed her lightly. Then I whispered in her ear:

"Kisame is taking you away. You will never come back here. Be good until I get there. Understand?"

Then Kisame pulled up and I opened the back door for her and put her inside. I could see the fear in her eyes. She knew I was kidnapping her. Best part was no one would ever know.

She was mine forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**How did yall like it? I uploaded really fast. I am stuck on poverty and riches. I know what is going to happen, really I do. I just can't write it. Plus I want to add more but then it would take even longer to write. I have so much inspiration for this, chapters will probably be updated very fast. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! You guys are awesome. Thanks for reading and please review~**


	12. Breaking for Answers

**Chappie 12! Shika finds out she is gone! Warning might be OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.

* * *

Chapter 12: Breaking for Answers

For the next few days Temari wasn't in school. I brushed it off at first, she was probably just sick. Then two weeks passed. That is when I was starting to get nervous. Tons of possibilities ran through my head.

1. Her dad came back and beat her to death

2. Itachi sucked all of her blood out

3. Car accident and she was in the hospital

4. She was kidnapped

5. She transfered to a different school in Konoha

6. She moved back to Suna

7. She graduated early

8. She is dead

9. She disappeared off the earth

They all just kept coming and coming. At one pont 156 was aliens taking her away. I was losing my mind. I have to stop thinking...t.v. will help. Hoepfully.

I flipped to the news channel. Sometimes I wondered about people and how stupid they could get with their decisions.

_"Breaking News. Someone has been reported missing." _Oooo. Like I care. Then it showed a picture of Temari.

_"Her name is Sabaku No Temari. She has been missing for two weeks now. The last who saw her was her boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi where did you see her last?" _The news lady asked. I leaned forward. So it was number 4...but who did it?

_"School. I'm her teacher, she was only a year younger than me. I drove her home. Then gone the next day." _He put his head in his hands. Then lifted it back up, looking like he was holding back tears. Bastard. I bet he knows where she is and getting away with it. _"I just hope she is alright...I love her so much."_

The news lady put a hand to her chest. _"That is so sad, poor sweetheart. Here are her brothers, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku..."_

_"If you know where our damn sister is or your the one who kidnapped her, find me and tell me! If you kidanpped her I will kill you!" _Kankuro snapped at the camrea.

The news lady looked a little terrified. Gaara motioned for the microphone and she handed it to him. _"Whoever has my sister. I will track you down no matter where you are at. I will tear your limbs off. Then leave you there to die." _He handed the microphone back and dragged a very livid Kankuro away. Itachi stood up and left saying he couldn't handle talking about it anymore.

When he was walking away, no one else saw this I bet, he had a smirk on his face. He is the one...

_"Well...umm...ya. On other news, there is a man running around town naked, screaming incoherant words..." _I shut off the tv. I didn't want to hear about that. I need to go see Gaara and tell him what I know about Itachi.

I got in my lambourgini and sat there for a moment. Itachi is still teaching at the school though, how is he watching her and still teaching at the school? I'll have to break in to his house, find anything I could. I should do that for Temari's room too. Gaara is going to have to wait. I turned on my car, and sped off to their mansion. I hadn't seen it in awhile. If I went pass the house I could smell her blood. Which that would have been too tempting for me to resist.

I parked the car 5 houses away from her house. I briskly walked to the house. It was around 7:00p.m.. Gaara and Kankuro shouldn't be home now, usually they were out. Just to be safe I'll climb the wall. It seemed like forever ago when I last climbed this wall to her room. That was the last night I was here. We talked, laughed, spoke words of love to each other. Then he came. Took her away from me and decided to keep her for himself. Ruining me in the process.

I opened her window quietly. If her brothers were here, I didn't want them to hear me. Good thing I was a vampire. If I was human, I would be terrible at this. Too lazy to stay quiet. I searched the room for anything. Anything to find her. Anything that would give me a clue.

But no. It was still the same last time I saw it. I looked at the bed. Her scent was still on it. Our bond...maybe I could find her that way. The infirmary. It had her blood in it. If I took a bag and drank it...I could find her. Or I would go crazy and drink every bag. It was worth a shot. I'll take it with me in the car, go to Itachi's and check there. If she wasn't there I would try the blood idea.

I creaked open the door and heard fighting downstairs.

"Gaara how are we going to find her? If she is gone, then it's just me and you! Our family is already messed up, we can't leave her alone. I mean at least we have eachother. She is _alone_ with some freak who probably just wants to get in her pants!" Way to look on the bright side.

"Calm down. We need to think of suspects. Who do we know that would capture Temari for whatever reason they have?"

I could tell they were thinking. "Shikamaru maybe?" What? Why would **I **do it? "I mean she brokeup with him, maybe he wants revenge."

"...Kankuro your a dumbass. Remember Shikamaru? He didn't have a creepy aura around him. He was the one that gave us a good feeling. Remember when we were leaving the news earlier today?"

"Yea...that damn lady wouldn't give me a freaking donut. All I wanted was a donut and she was being so uptight about it..."

"Shut. up. Idiot. I'm talking about Itachi. He had a smirk on his face. He might be the one that did it."

"...Which one is Itachi again?"

"Creepy boo boo man."

"Oh ya...I don't like him. He gives me the creeps." I could see he shuddered right then. I didn't want to listen to them. What I needed to do was focus on my mission.

I slid into the infirmary and saw the fridge with Temari's name on it. I opened it and the smell smacked me in the face practically. I forgot how delicious her blood was. I had to resist though. I wouldn't find her going on a killing rampage. I grabbed the bag closest to me. My fingers started tingling, just thinking of ripping it open and devouring it was torture. How could I be thinking about my blood lust when she could be dying in his hands?

I grabbed a few more (I knew if I drank the first bag I wouldn't be able to quench the hunger for her blood) and ran to her room as quickly as I could. Gaara and Kankuro were still continuing their argument. They are very quirky people.

I sat back down in my car and realized I had no clue where Itachi lived. I could break in the police department and look through their files...or the FBI. That might be easier. The FBI have everything. This is getting complicated. All I need to find is his damn house. Now I need to go to the FBI, search their files for Itachi, find his house address, drive there, and then ransack his place and find her.

Troublesome.

Everything I get into, it is always troublesome. Sometimes I wonder if Sirus* is trying to give me hell. I was flitting through all the people I know that could help me with my rescue. Of course I was completely over looking one of the most important details. Sasuke. He would know where Itachi lives. Now I don't need to worry about getting into federal trouble. My mind came up with an image of my true friends. They could help. Kiba, Chouji, Naruto...I had to get them to help me. I wasn't going to be able to do this on my own.

Where ever she was it was probably heavily guarded. Itachi has many friends...Kisame and Deidara for instance. Plus he is a part of the Akatsuki. They wanted her in the first place for her blood, to gain almighty power over the two intertwined worlds. Now that he "loves" her, he will defiantly keep her alive. More the reason to find her. If he has her in his hands, it could only mean danger to her. Plus I needed some courage and support for what I was getting into.

I brought out my phone and dialed a few numbers. "Hello? Yea it's Shikamaru. Call the guys and head to my apartment. Pack a bag. We might need it. All the money you have or can get, weapons...yes weapons, and some food. We are taking a little adventure."

My mouth turned up into a smirk. The Akatsuki will have no clue what hit them by the time we are through wih them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

*** Sirus is the deer god. Apparently that is what the Nara family worships...that is what my sister told me. I just decided to go along with it. **

**I am so proud of this story! This is the longest fanfiction I have ever written, two more reviews and this story will be the most reviewed of my stories! Shikamaru is getting veryyyyy serious about this situation. I think the ending is pretty good, suspenseful maybe? **

**Thanks for reading and please review~**


	13. Meeting In a Time of Turmoil

**Chappie 13! Kiba and the gang get involved! Warning might be OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Meeting in a Time of Turmoil**

I was grateful when I pulled up and saw my apartment lights on. I was grateful when I opened the door my friends were there. I was grateful when I saw bags on each of their backs. I was grateful that they even came when I had been a jerk to them. "I'm sorry for being an asshole." I bluntly put.

Kiba just grinned at me. "Dude it's alright, that was a harsh break-up."

"Your lucky we love you." Naruto said, of course he was over exaggerating with the love but still.

"I-munch-munch-knew-munch-you-needed-munch-munch-munch-time-munch." Chouji half ate, half spoke to me.

I smiled knowing I had found some slim of luck. I had to get down to buisness though. "Naruto you called Sasuke and asked him over right? We need him for this little mission of ours." Naruto and Sasuke are best friends practically. You need to talk to one of them, go to the other they'll know.

"Yea, dattebayo! He should be here in a few minutes..." He glanced at the clock on the wall, looking at the time. Coincidently there was knocking on my front door around this time. I swung it open to reveal a nervous looking Sasuke. He seemed to be holding back, resisting a temptation.

"You shouldn't keep that blood in your fridge. I could smell it a mile away." My mind drifted to Temari's bag of blood.

"It is for a last resort." I moved to the side to let him in.

"What do you want Nara?" He glared at me and seemed uncomftorable having Chouji ad Kiba there. Naruto was grinning and waving like an idiot.

"Itachi's address."

He snapped his head to me and I could tell his guard just went up. "Why do you want his address? You know she won't be there." My friends gave me confused looks, I hadn't told them yet. I was waiting for Sasuke but apparently he already knows...

"I need any clues and the only places I can think of for clues to where she might be are his house and her room. I already checked her room, and there was nothing. This is my last resort." I pleaded desperatly.

He sat in thought for a moment. "352 avenue. Don't tell him I told you, he'll be after me then. Check his desk at the school if you get a chance. A tip of advice for you. When going through his house check everywhere. Even books on bookcases and behind picture frames. He might have an escape room. Do that during the day, someday between Monday-Friday. He'll be at the school. When your going to check his desk, go Saturday or Sunday, perferably night time. You never heard this from me."

Then he was gone. "What is going on Shikamaru?" Chouji asked worriedly.

I sighed and held the bridge of my nose. "Temari is gone. Kidnapped. I think it's Itachi. He is part of a vampire gang named Akatsuki, along with Kisame. They wanted her at first for power, I think. Then I think Itachi just wanted her to himself but how can I know when I'm not close to any of them. Anyway I need to get her back, I have a feeling she didn't want Itachi. My gut is telling me." I explained.

"So we are attacking a deadly vampire hideout to find your ex that dumped you for another man? Then turned your like into a meaningless pit?" Naruto asked.

"If you put it that way...then yes." I answered.

"Sweet! Time for some awesome adventure! With crime fighting and bad guys and a damsel in distress! It's just like all the picture books I read!" Naruto yelled so the whole world could hear.

"Hahaha. You still read picture books! Your such a dumbass!" Kiba fell over laughing.

"So if we are breaking in places can we have secret codenames?" Naruto said, ignoring Kiba on the floor and his insult.

I sighed. At least they were helping me. "Why not?"

"Ooo. Oooo. Oooo. Mine will be...Oturan (O-tu-ran)."

"...Isn't that Naruto spelled backwards?" Chouji spoke quietly, probably scared.

"Yea, dattebayo! Kiba is Abik (A-bik), Chouji is Ijuohc (I-jou-hc), and Shikamaru yours is...Uramakihs (U-ra-ma-kihs)!"

We all sweetdropped. Only Naruto can think of that. We sighed and unfortunetly agreed with him. Knowing he would ruin the whole mission if we didn't.

"So...are we planning it out or just going with the flow? I hope the police don't find out. That would be sooo bad!" Chouji frantically spoke.

I rolled me eyes. "I already have a plan. Tomorrow is Friday right?" They nodded there heads. "We will plan tonight, skip school, and go to Itachi's. We have to get in there at about 8 or 9am. Look everywhere before 3:45pm when school ends and leave. Once Itachi leaves the school. At 4am we will break in and look through the desk. Got it?"

"We are going to be so tiredddd. When we find out where she is...when are we leaving?" Kiba spoke up.

We don't want to look suspicious so...Sunday night. That way people think we are on vacation since it will be break. How long is break again?"

"Three weeks." Naurto answered hapily. "Are we doing this the whole three weeks?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Until we get her back. Now since we know what his address is, let's find his blueprints for his house. That way we can find the best way to enter and see if there are extra doors that are hidden."

I opened up my laptop and and went on a special website not many people knew about. It was basically part of the FBI computer system. All you needed to do was type in the address and bam, you have blueprints and payments and etc..

I typed in his address and pulled up what I needed.

His house was huge. It costs about $2,500 a month and apparently he just got a jet bathtub installed a month ago. The house has 5 bedrooms, 4.5 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a family room, a game room, a wrap around porch, a basement and attic, and a secret room attached to the master bedroom. It was built around the 1770s and has rumors about ghosts still haunting the place today. The secret room was used as an escape from raids or to hide important documents or treasure (defiantly have to check in there for her or information). The house was a cream color and the shutters for the windows were black. There was a back and front yard. Wrapped around the whole property was a black fence with points at the top so no one could climb over and at the entrance, a gate. It has a high end security system including camreas (have to shut those down to get in). At the end of the back yard is a little ledge where if you jump off you land on a strip of sand with the ocean right there.

Sounds expensive and luxurious. Too bad I'm tearing it apart.

"Damn! That's a nice house dude. I wish I had that..." Kiba screamed in my ear. The other guys also agreed (loudly I might add) with his point.

"Don't you think it is going to be a little hard to get in?" Chouji whispered quietly as if Itachi was listening to us right now.

"Nah, I'll find a way in. It will be easy." I screamed in my head over and over:

_Hopefully everything will be easy._

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Everything has been going really good. The Akatsuki have gotten a lot stronger with the blood Temari has supplied to us. Although I am getting a little worried, she is looking awfully pale. We have taken over most of the vampire world. Once the Akatsuki have control, me and her will be able to live in peace. Although I'll have to keep her under control with my sharingan...which means I'll need her blood forever. Only problem is she is a mortal.

I breifly remembered the leader saying there was a book about a potions. One of the potions was immortality. I'll have to ask Zetsu about it. He knows everything and he'll be able to tell me where I can find this book.

I found Zetsu and I feel like I'm 8. He said it was in a children's book at the public library. I brought Temari along and made her look pregnant so it didn't seem that weird we were getting child books. Our excuse? We wanted to read to it because it could hear us and Temari _insisted _on it.

Maybe once in power we can have children. I saw her glancing around worriedly. She was looking for him, anywhere I took her, she searched and searched. But to no avail she never saw him (thankfully). He would be able to get her back to normal so fast...ah there is that book. We checked it out and I sped home. For now we were at my place but we were moving real soon. I kept her in the secret room I have, but there are special locks and alarms. Only vampires can get through those kind.

I jotted down the ingrediants and went shopping right away for my soon-to-be wife's immortality potion.

I'm going to love the rest of my life.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I really don't want to give up on this story but no one has reviewed the last few chapters, except my sis! I'm starting to think no one is reading... I have been trying my hardest to update on this story as fast as possible. Poverty and Riches has absolutly caused me a migraine everytime I try to write. I have a horrible writer's block. **

**Thanks for reading and please review (or I might not update)~**


	14. Dark Secrets Revealed

**Chappie 14! They break into Itachi's house and they try to get answers! Warning might be OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Dark Secrets Revealed**

I sat in my lambourgini waiting for the guys to get their things together. I was trying to be forbearance, really. They were taking to long though. I was fidgeting and I couldn't stop thinking about what was happening to her. Was she ok? What was he doing to her right now? Is she safe? Will she be dead when I find her?

Too many questions, repeating over and over. I saw the guys coming up, I could tell they all had their vampire guns and a few blades. They all had their clothes and necessities and a few snacks. Chouji on the other hand had brought a whole another bag for food. Of course...

Pretty soon we were on our way. I couldn't stop moving when we pulled up to the creepy mansion. It seemed peaceful on the outside but you just know that whatever is on the inside can't be good. I opened my laptop, typed in a certain code and shut down all the securitry cams and made it look like they were still running and that no one was there when really, we were tearing the house down.

I cracked open the gate quietly and let the others head in first. Keeping my senses on the lookout for anyone that might look suspicious.

I was expecting some kind of guard dogs but there wasn't any. No gardners, workermen, maids, or servants anywhere. I mean we were at the back door already! It was stupid, really. It was like he didn't even think that I was looking for her.

"Yo! Dude why are you freezing up?" Kiba exclaimed. His voice had a nervous shake to it. Probably scared that he might be here.

"She's here." I spoke quietly. I could smell her blood, and I forgot how good it smelt (still inside her body). It was heaven. I wanted to stay where I was to take in the scent. I never thought I could miss something or someone so much. It wasn't just her blood though. It was the way we kissed, held each other, the way she said I love you Shikamaru. Everything about her. Even the way she would eat spaghetti. She slurped her noodles up and would flick sauce somewhere on her face. Blood would rush to her face because she was embarassed eating like that in front of me. She said something later on about wanting to be perfect for me.

Little did she know, she was already perfect in my eyes. I wouldn't have changed a thing about her.

"That's great! This is easier than we thought! Chouji get out the blueprints so we can navigate through the house." Naruto spoke excitedly. He could never calm down.

I started to tune them out though. Just behind these doors was the woman I missed with all my heart. The reason my heart ached everyday. I couldn't believe it. I am so close to her, I can feel it. Although I did have an uneasy feeling. This was just too _easy_. Itachi can't be this dumb to leave her all alone, defenseless.

"Shikamaru." I turned my head towards Chouji. "Are you alright? The door is open thanks to Kiba's pick locketing(?)." I realized Kiba and Naruto were inside already searching every crook and nanny for her or any clues.

"Yeah. It doesn't feel right though. This is way too easy..." I tried to sense if there was any other presence in the house. I couldn't though. I was probably just distracted by the scent of her blood and the thought of her being here, so close. Or Itachi (or any other members) put up a barrier so it would throw me off. Hopefully the first. It would be a lot more simpler for me.

"I know what you mean. I was for sure she wouldn't have been hidden here." Chouji muttered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all snapped our heads towards upstairs. I looked around and saw only Chouji and Kiba here. Naruto...

I quickly ran to the second floor and was just about to open a door when he was thrown through a wall a few feet away from me.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" I asked, worried about my friend and slowly thinking that there was a barrier and Itachi can't be that far away. Naruto started to violently cough up blood and I tried rally hard to resist the urge to drink it up. Even if it was the worst level of blood, I was till a vampire. I looked in the hole in the wall and could only see his blood-red eyes and the design slowly spinning in a clockwise motion.

I heard Kiba yelling up a warning to me. Something about how Naruto is down there and that I should run. If Naruto is there...then who is beside me? I was just about to turn my head when a knife went into my shoulder. I screamed out in pain and saw a horrifying smirk adorning Naruto's face. I realized the kinfe had the Akatsuki symbal etched onto it. Smoke blocked my vision for a second and then as soon as I could see there was Kisame...with rope.

Pretty soon my friends and I were tied and had duct tape covering our mouths. Our protests just sounded like 'MMM! MMM!' So that didn't help much. It was too easy, and I was foolish for not being on my guard. My friends were in trouble thanks to me. I'm sorry. I looked down at my feet feeling awful for dragging them into this. I almost cried. I was just about to but then he began speaking to me.

"You really thought I was going to leave my precious love here alone? The key to world domination? You are naive Nara, even for someone with a very high IQ. Deidara, Tobi. Take them to the hideout. The leader would love to have a little chat with them."

I had a feeling this little _chat _was going to be either painful or informative or both. Then that's when I saw her. She was behind Itachi also bound and had a sock in her mouth (clean of course).

She still looked amazing. Although somewhat emaciated, paler, weak, frightened, and yet a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. Tears began to fall from her eyes as we stared at each other. That moment felt like an eternity. Then Itachi just _had _to pick her up, remove the sock, and kiss her passionately _in front of me. _

"Sweetie. Look the vampire who you were longing to see for so long has finally come to be your knight in shining armor. Pfft. He is just being an idiot for trying. Should I tell him about your new found life span and what you really have been wanting all along?" What...she was waiting for me...? New found life span? What was he talking about?

"Tell him what you want bastard, just don't hurt him..." Her voice sounded so weak, pathetic almost. Yet behind there, if you listened closely, there was a tiny bit of strength. She didn't want me hurt? i don't understand.

"Darling you know I might have to hurt him. Afterall he is trying to take you away." He brushed his fingertips over her cheek slightly. I tried to move forward and made a small grunt in the process. Jealousy was not going to help me right now.

He turned toward me. Eyes narrowed. A smirk gracing his features. "I made a little potion for your so called beloved. And no, it isn't a love poiton. It is an immortal potion, very dangerous to a mortal." My eyes widened. "Hmm..your worried? Don't worry if she can survive just a few more hours, she will live. I know there is a chance of her dying but I had to try right? I mean I didn't want to lose her forever. Oh and remember when she brokeup with you? Yeah about that, she was still in love with you then. In fact, I'm pretty sure she still loves you. I had to get you two apart though, but then something unexpected happened. I fell in love with her. She really is amazing. So to keep her, i had to keep her under my possesion aka my sharingan. You lived through that _hell _for nothing Shikamaru."

Suddenly I was seeing red everywhere. I heard a sudden snap behind me. I was now free from the rope. Shadows started seeping through the cracks in the walls and hiding everything in their path except for the woman I loved in the arms of the man who took her away. I heard Kisame screaming that I shouldn't have this power since I haven't had the blood and also screaming in pain. My friends were trying to get me to calm down (and they were not getting attacked by the shadows which I didn't know how I was doing that). Itachi actually looked a little unprepared and terrified of this new found power.

He didn't know what to do. So taking advantage of this moment I hit him in the gut and grabbed Temari. Handing her to one of my friends. I threw Itachi and he landed at the foot of a bed. I picked him up and shoved him into the wall. Shadows wrapped around his neck, slowly suffocating him.

"Itachi, you die here!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**I am so proud of this chappie! I am very sorry for this long update. School is such a hassle and I go back and forth between my mom and dad's house and I babysit and I still have to hang out with my friends and my new boyfriend :). Life has made me busy. I am not giving up on this story. Just warning you guys, I will be re-writing Poverty and Riches. I am not happy with it. Compared to this story it is shit. Plus I have three stories in my mind (not including PAR) that I want to write but I am going to finish this first! **

**Thank you for being patient with me (I undertsand having to wait for updates). Thank you for reading and please reveiw~ (AKA hit the button below lol) **


	15. Is This Really Happening?

**Chappie 15! Itachi is going to die? Is Temari saved? Find out! **

**Warning might be OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Is this really happening? **

_He didn't know what to do. So taking advantage of this moment I hit him in the gut and grabbed Temari. Handing her to one of my friends. I threw Itachi and he landed at the foot of the bed. I picked him up and shoved him into the wall. Shadows wrapped around his neck, slowly suffocating him. _

_"Itachi, you die here!"_

His body went limp against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor and he fell face first into the plush carpet. I couldn't believe what had happened. One minute I was powerless, weak. The next I'm throwing Itachi around like a rag doll. How did that happen? Where did that power come from?

"Shika..? Is that really you?" I heard a hopeful whisper a few feet behind me. I turned around and there she was. The only girl I cared about in my whole lifetime, more than my dead fiancee. I stood there frozen to the spot, soaking in the moment.

Then she ran towards me and collided into my chest.

I have never felt so happy, so warm, so loved, so cared for than in that moment. I never was going to let her go again. I wasn't going to have her leave (which I doubt I could handle).

I never believed the quote "Love conquers all" until the realization dawned on me. _Love did conquer this. _We were able to go months apart, survive Itachi and Kisame, the heartbreak, the loneliness, the pain...everything. I didn't register my new found wet t-shirt until I heard her sniffling.

"Hey. What's wrong Mari? Your crying..." I spoke soothly. I ran my thumb across her cheek, taking away her tears. Her smile was a lot prettier.

"I'm just...so happy. You have no idea how I missed you. How much it hurt to have you not there beside me. How horrible it was that he was kissing me and it wasn't you. I'm just glad I have you back now. I love you so much..."

I smiled softly at her. "I love you too."

Then we kissed. It was like having a drink of water after walking for years in a desert without so much as a drop of water. It was heaven. I understood that even if you don't die, everyone has their own heaven. Whether it is someone you love and they love you back or just having a serene afternoon in the sunshine.

I'm not alone anymore.

_"It is an immortal potion, very dangerous for a mortal..." _His words echoed in my head.

"When did he make you drink that potion? It should have been a blue-pink color." If she was past the deadline, then she would live. If she wasn't then we had to wait. Waiting meant worrying because with this potion there was no cure. You either were strong enough to survive or weak enough that you didn't see another sunrise.

"I want to say about 20 hours. He said we would have to wait a day at least, but wait a total of 48 hours to be totally sure. Or at least that is what the book said.."

I nodded. Wait...Kisame. Where was-

"Yeah, we took care of fishy over there." Naruto stated proudly and then hugged Temari. Each of my friends gave her a hug as I looked at the dead Kisame. There was a vampire bullet in his head, and from the looks of it, the guys beat him up a little before killing him. I glanced at where Itachi's slumped form was. I couldn't believe he was dead. I killed him. He was foolish, he underestimated me. Serves him right. I have to figure out how I did that though. I just remember focusing on him and then bam! I was attacking him.

I grabbed Temari by the waist and told her we should get her to her brother's. They were afterall worried sick about her. They were the only true family she had left in this world. She nodded along with me.

"Where do you think your going?" I turned around to see two guys.

The one that spoke to us, looked...insanely weird. He was obesity, fatter than Chouji. His face looked like he was over 70 years old. The hair on his head was in 5 strands (that stuck up in the air). There was a mask type thing on his face, but it could be a beard covering his nose down. His eyes were piercing right through me. They were so beady and had such anger in them. They were the kind of eyes that watch you from a painting in a creepy house, like in Scooby Doo. He was wearing the traditional Akatsuki cloak. Pitch black, with blood-red clouds assorted all over, not having a certain order.

The second had like a yellow-blonde color of hair. His hair was up in a ponytail with a little strand covering one of his eyes. He was also wearing the same dark coak as the creepy guy. His eyes were a bright blue, except he only had one eye. The other one looked to be like a mechanical eye, I wonder what it did, whatever it was Temari held on to me even tighter. What was so bad about this guy? He didn't seem as bad as Itachi...

"Yeah. Where are you going with her? Can't have her gone now can we Sasori?" The blond one spoke out.

I don't like him already.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey. I am so sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. I just don't have the energy and I know you guys want a chapter up soon and not wait a month or two. I think I did good on describing Sasori, his puppet that he hides in though. I'm planning something hugeeeeeeee in this, I just hope you guys all like it!**

**Thanks for reading and please review~**


	16. The Idiotic Ending

****

**Chappie 16! Alright everyone this is the last chapter. Will be an epilouge.**

**Warning might be OOC. The story is going to be in Shikamaru's P.O.V. might change to Temari once in awhile.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters! Only Masashi Kishimoto does, he's a genius. And I got some ideas from Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino, she made it up not me. ShikaTema, KibaHina, NaruSaku, InoCho, and a few others.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Idiotic Ending

I hugged Temari closer to me, trying to shield her form from these two "friends" of Itachi. The bigger one, Sasori, started to slide towards our side of the room. My friends pulled out their weapons and aligned themselves in front of Temari and I.

The blonde one also took a step forward and froze. Sasori glanced at him for a mere second. "Deidara...what the hell are you waiting for?"

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Probably nothing." He continued his trek towards us.

In the backround we hear a faint cry, scream if you will. It was getting closer and closer. I heard pounding of footsteps running in the halls, the doors were being slammed open and shut as if they were looking for something, the person was breathing hard, seemed to be trying to get a warning to someone.

Then he emerged in our hall. He was wearing the same exact cloak as Deidara and Sasori were. Black cloak with blood-red clouds in no certain order. His face had a mask on it, bright orange (clashed with his cloak if I must say) and there was one little eye hole. The mask had a circle pattern on it, like a little kid had drawn black circles all over it to get the hypnotizing look. The mask though, it was like he was trying to hide something. Something nefarious and sinister, a facade. I would still wonder from that day what he was hiding, and when he was going to strike. From where I was, all I could tell was in the eye hole it was pitch black, but if I looked deeper and a hell lot closer, I could see a faint of red. Identical to the red Itachi had in his Sharingan eyes. If this guy had the Sharingan we would be in a lot trouble. This guy might be a genius...

"! Tobi was looking everywhereeeeee for you! Your a very very veryyyyy hard man to find! Tobi missed you soooo much you have no FREAKING idea! Don't ever leave Tobi again Senpeiiii!" Then he grabbed onto Deidara in a tight hug.

"..." Deidara's eye began to twitch out of annoyance. The mask guy, well Tobi, still hadn't let go of him, and the anger grew visibly. He began to shake, his eyes were closed, his fists were balled up. Then he snapped.

"TOBIIIIII! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" He shoved him off of him forcefully and began to dust himself off, as if Tobi had germs.

"B-B-u-t-t Sen-p-p-a-i...Tobi was just wo-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ie-d about you. Tobi is no piece of...poop." Then he began to sob into his arms. Deidara was giving this idiot a glare that could kill. If it did kill...well Tobi would be just bits of ashes by now.

Deidara looked at us then at the crying gay maniac on the floor. "This is _sooo_ not worth listening to his tears. I'm leaving Sasori." He jumped out of the window and started to run away from the half destroyed house. Tobi glanced up and noticing his 'beloved' senpai leaving, wanted to chase after him.

"Deidara-Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiii, don't leave Tobi all by him loneosme self! Tobi will follow you to the ends of the moon!"

A faint cry echoed his exclamation. "Dammit, leave me alone! Secondly, it's to the ends of the EARTH you dipshit!"

"Dipshit? Tobi thought you said he was a piece of poop. Now Tobi is poop dipped in something? Sennnnpaiiiii your confusing Tobi's thoughts...and WAIT UPPPPP!"

At this delightful conversation, Sasori took his leave. Saying something about not standing a chance. It would be 1 to 4.

The rest of us, stood there in utter silence. Not knowing what to say at these events that happened before our eyes.

"If your wondering, that is why I clung onto you even more Shikamaru...Deidara is always followed by that idiot." Temari spoke quietly.

We all nodded our heads, half listening to her. I shook my head and took her hand, heading for the front door.

"Lets get outta here. Before anything else...weird...happens." I told everyone. I can't believe I even had the _thought_ that Tobi could be a genius..

It didn't matter though, I had Temari back and that is all that matters to me.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well this is the ending! Don't worry there will be a little epilogue and it will have ShikaTema fluff :3 I'm sorry I had to end it so soon...I just don't have the time and energy to write. I have to finish "and then I might start a new idea that has been bugging me the past few days.**

**Thanks everyone who had ever read my story and reviewed! You guys kept me going even when I wanted to quit on it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Please reveiw~**


End file.
